Down into Your Heart
by PeaPrince
Summary: Haruka is a detective and Michiru is the best lawyer on the town! Witness their encounter and develop feelings of the duo throughout the story! CHAPTER 12 is UP! The conclusion of love and the story!
1. First Court

Down Into Your Heart Chapter One

I republish this story chapter. Thanks and credits to **Lita the dancing flames **for editing this story (^_^)

* * *

><p>Another court day<p>

The detective shifted in her seat. The case they were working with was the murder of a ten year old child, the worst type of case for her to handle. Somehow, her homicide team had successfully caught the perp after a week's investigation.

"Detective Tenoh," a voice called from the gallery. The blonde woman turned around and saw her partner move down the aisle to the prosecution table. The black haired man was assigned as her partner as of 2 months ago. Mamoru Chiba.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Haruka?" Frustrated, she grabbed the case file from Mamoru. Both of them sat down as court started.

"Took me long enough to drop the honorific," Mamoru replied; but the blonde knew that her partner was just teasing in order to see her frustrated face.

"I love this court," Mamoru suddenly blurted out. Haruka watched as the defendant's team entered one by one.

"Why? I hate this case."

"I hate the case too." Mamoru admitted. "Just wait, you will see my reason for loving this court." Mamoru smiled and his eyes signaled the front door.

"That's the reason..."

Haruka followed Mamoru's stare and was captivated by the scene. A woman with aqua-colored hair was elegantly cruising through the aisle from the gallery.

"Crap." Haruka said softly. She now knew that this would be a tough case. In addition to the court's queen, the best lawyer in this country just stepped forward for the worst perp in this horrible case.

"I know, crap," Mamoru's stare still lingered on the aquanette lawyer.

"Behave, dude." Haruka didn't like the way her partner stared at the woman.

"Michiru Kaioh, the best defense attorney in the country... What do you think? Will we win even though we have strong evidence...?" Mamoru sighed, realizing what they would face from here on.

"We will win this," Haruka answered with full determination. Hers eyes, too, were unable to leave the breathtaking figure nearby. Michiru Kaioh sure was one amazing woman.

"Here she goes..." Mamoru elbowed Haruka rather hard when Michiru approached the prosecution's table, again with elegant movements.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Michiru greeted both Mamoru and Haruka with an easy smile. Haruka thought that she must have practiced those smiles for the court session.

"Let's play a fair game here," she continued. Michiru turned to Haruka, seeming to expect some sort of reply from the blonde detective.

"I hope the same. As you know, we eagerly caught the defendant and plan on a life sentence for him," Haruka started. She refused to lose this case.

"I heard that you only needed a week to catch my client. Let's see if your evidence holds up." Michiru flashed that same smile again.

Still coldly composed, Haruka replied, "We won't let you free this beast. Not now."

"I understand. Like I said, let's have a fair game." With that, Michiru retreated and went back to her seat at the defendant's table.

Mamoru shifted uncomfortably in his seat. From Michiru's expression, he was certain that the aquanette had prepared something to weaken their evidence.

"What do you think?" Haruka asked, jaw clenched.

"I don't think this will be a fair game," Mamoru concluded.

Haruka shut her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as the judge walked in. The record of this beautiful lawyer was nearly perfect. Almost all her clients had passed with flying colors. Yet, deep in her heart, Haruka wanted their earlier conversation to last a little longer.

* * *

><p>Haruka threw herself into her car, furious. Court had ended badly. Not very bad yet, but already worse than she'd wanted. The judge wanted to reconsider some evidence and delayed another day. Haruka cursed repeatedly as she turned the ignition in her car.<p>

"Damn that woman!" Haruka stepped on the gas hard and hit downtown with full speed. The best perk about being a cop is that you could drive fast and no one would question you.

"I know, but can you please slow down?" Mamoru shouted from the phone. He tried to calm Haruka as he knew the blonde would be frustrated and raging. He knew his partner's habit was to drive at high speeds when angry.

"I can't," Haruka ignored her partner.

"Then please take the highway before you injure someone!"

"I already did."

"Good. You know, you need to get back to the precinct. We need to come up with some strategies to bring down the defendant," Mamoru reminded her.

"I know, Mamoru...! Just leave me alone for a second, would you?!" Haruka hung up angrily. Her mind wandered to the court events earlier and she regretted that she had met Michiru as enemies. No one wanted the aquanette as an enemy.

Haruka turned off from the highway and drove around the coast area, slowing her speed. Her dream had been to be a racer, but for a couple reasons, she decided to attend the police academy. She never regretted her decision.

A few yards away, her eyes caught a familiar figure on the street. It was Michiru, the admirable lawyer Haruka was currently annoyed with.

"What she is doing there?" Haruka parked her car and strode toward her.

Michiru was busy with her cell phone, dialing numbers that she didn't seem to reach. To the woman's right was her car with some smoke drifting from the hood.

"Miss Kaioh?" Haruka greeted her suddenly. The aquanette started, taken by surprise, and almost dropped her cell phone. She turned around and encountered the detective she had just met at court.

Great, another enemy to ruin my day, Michiru thought. But unfortunately she couldn't go anywhere with a broken-down car and a now-dead phone battery.

"Ah, detective," Michiru returned the cold greeting. "Nice to meet you again... this is rather perfect timing, though." Michiru's eyes travelled to the blonde's. She was surprised to be captivated by the depth of the detective's blue eyes. She couldn't help but stare at them.

"Ah…May... May I borrow your phone?"

Haruka didn't notice Michiru's eyes on her as she dug around her pocket to find her phone.

"You having trouble with that?" Haruka pointed to the car that now looked ready to explode at any second. The thick smoke sluggishly curled upward, and the sight was rather scary.

"Yes, as you see. I need the phone to call for help." Michiru went to another side to make a call. Haruka stood there for a moment, then approached the car. She analyzed the car, and realized that the problem could be anywhere, so she started by opening the cap.

Michiru sighed in relief. The detective was not bad and cruel like she'd first thought. Surprisingly, the blonde was very nice and not mocking her about the situation. The next time they met at court, Michiru wanted to meet her as an acquaintance rather than an enemy.

Michiru went back to her car and noticed Haruka working with it. She had some tools out and was opening parts of her car.

"Detective, what are you doing?"

"How long did you fail to get this poor thing serviced?" Haruka asked. Michiru couldn't see the blonde's face clearly as it was hidden by the car.

"I don't know. This is not my car. I borrowed it from my friend. You can fix it?" Michiru didn't know that a detective could repair a car.

"I could have fixed this a week ago, but now... this is hopeless." The blonde gave up and gathered her tools into their box.

Michiru just looked at the blonde detective.

"What?" Haruka lifted a brow, realizing Michiru was staring at her with a strange expression.

"Your face is dirty... I think because the smoke." Michiru directed Haruka's attention to the blonde's face that covered in some black stain and smelled of oil.

"Oh, I'll get it." Haruka intended to clean the stain with her hand, but only managed to put more on her face.

Michiru giggled.

"That did not work, detective. Your hand is also dirty. Here, use this." Michiru gave her handkerchief to Haruka.

Haruka was reluctant to accept it. The pretty handkerchief would get dirty in order to clean her face.

"I'll just clean down on the way home..." Haruka said.

"It will be hard getting all of it off if you ignore it now." Michiru put the handkerchief in Haruka's hand, forcing her to accept it.

"... Thanks."

They stood there awkwardly, feeling the pressure of silence.

"Where did you want to go?" Haruka asked to break it.

"Umm... a friend's place near this side of town."

"Great, I'll take you there. Leave this thing here... It's okay." Haruka opened the door to her car.

"Are you sure?" Michiru followed Haruka.

"Yeah, what's the address?"


	2. Truth

_**I am flattered with your reviews guys! Thanks for alerting me too!**_

_**I try to update this story regularly for you.**_

_**Now, this the second chapter (_ _)**_

_**Thank you for the grammar checks, this piece is full of errors because I write this while I was sick**_

_**I reupload this with better grammar and hopefully less errors.**_

_**Thankyou, seriously (_ _)**_

* * *

><p>"You are late." Mamoru picked up his coffee from the fountain machine. He had been waiting on the blonde for an hour.<p>

"Guess whose car broke down and needed help?" Haruka smirked, following Mamoru and putting her coins in the machine, receiving a glass of black coffee.

"Let me guess... Kim Kardashian?" Mamoru grinned, knowing that if it was someone special to the blonde, it must be a woman.

Haruka shot him a glare.

"Even better, it was the lawyer." Haruka sipped her coffee and cursed. The coffee was too hot.

"You got this happy look because of her? You said you don't like her even a bit." Mamoru frowned as he walked down the precinct and entered the homicide division.

"Am I happy? It was amusing, you know." Haruka entered first and sat down at her desk. She ignored the piles of papers that already formed a small mountain on top of it. They all needed to be done today, so Haruka was sure she would come home late.

"Her expression like I was her next threat to her day was very entertaining!" Haruka continued, pleased that at least one event in her day was surprisingly fun.

"You helped her?"

"Of course. I am a cop." Haruka shrugged. Helping her had been the reason why she was late to the precinct. Michiru's destination was farther away and in the complete opposite direction of her work place.

"You're not too bad," Mamoru chuckled.

"Tenoh!" A voice sounded from the lieutenant chamber like a sudden thunderclap.

"Oh yes. Forgot to tell you the lieutenant wants to see you." Mamoru grinned and gestured to the office.

"Oh yeah? How could you forget that? Shit! I have to face yet another problem..." Haruka stood and reluctantly approached her boss's room.

o

Michiru took out all the case files from her bag. She opened her laptop after running all the programs. Somehow her mind wandered to the blonde detective.

_What was her name again? Oh, right. Detective Tenoh._

Michiru shook her head many times before she able to focus on her work. This afternoon she wanted to spend her time without put any thought into useless things. The case she was handling right now about the murder of 10-year-old kid was mind blowing. No wonder the detective was frustrated with this type heartbreaking case.

Her profession had a lot of risks. Michiru knew from the start that she must win no matter what. But, the trial earlier made her wanted to reconsider the case. What if her client really was guilty? Throughout her career she had successfully defended many people. The criminals, the innocents…although, because clients like that usually had a lot of money, perhaps the majority of them were criminals…

But this was a child-killer. Michiru had seized an opportunity to see the photos of crime scene and they were very heart-wrenching. A person who was capable of doing that was a beast and did not deserve any justice.

But she was a professional lawyer. No way could she retreat from this. She had to believe that her client was innocent and the detective had made a wrong accusation.

Did she? The blonde detective looked very capable at her job. Michiru investigated the detective's track record. She had a good reputation of locking up the true perpetrators.

_Am I thinking this way because she helped me once? Great, way to be objective, Michiru._

Michiru then sorted her files and put them one by one in the corresponding facts and evidence folders. She was going to need some hard evidence to win against the detective and free her client. She was the best and always would be.

The longer she spent putting the facts together, the more she believed that the chance her client was guilty increased.

_If the situation is like this, I can only make an offer to my client. Otherwise there's little I can do._

Michiru closed her laptop and noticed the sun sinking into the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

The court would be held next week but Michiru decided to visit her client today. Her plan was to present some offers to her client and form deals with the blonde detective.

_Which one should come first? I think my client. After all, he'd need to agree with the deals before anything else could happen._ Michiru stepped up to the visitor room.

Her client appeared few minutes later with handcuffs on his wrist. Sometimes, Michiru was curious about what innocent really meant. Well, but here she is... she herself had started to hate her client's face. His face was so calm, the very definition of a sociopath that can kill anybody without guilt.

"Mr. Eric," Michiru took the phone and faced her client. They were separated by thick glass.

"Yes, have you found the way for me to get out of here? Miss Kaioh?" He grinned. There again, Michiru hate the way he was smiling at her, and the way he said her name. It just felt wrong somehow.

"Unfortunately not yet. I've come for another reason."

"I'm paying you a hell of a lot of money to free me from here." His grin disappeared, leaving only a cold expression.

"I know, Mr. Eric. But, consider that you are actually in a difficult situation. As a matter of fact, you are really in a bad spot. We successfully got through the trial yesterday by mere luck. After I re-read the case files... May I ask you a question? Please answer it honestly, or else I won't be able to help you," Michiru asked. When her situation grew difficult, sometimes the classic way would do.

"What question, Miss Kaioh?"

"Did you... No... Are you sure you did not kill the kid?" Michiru arranged the words carefully, unwilling to offend her client if she could avoid it.

Eric's lips drew back in a wide smile. To Michiru, it appeared creepy and dangerous.

"No, Miss Lawyer. I am innocent," he said, fully confident.

Michiru, as a law graduate, had taken classes in anthropology and psychology. Her mind knew, all of her senses knew, that her client was lying, and he really had killed the boy.

_What do I do?_

"Okay..." Michiru nodded, hiding her fear as she continued to her initial purpose.

"I have some offers for you. Of course, it's only a further precaution if things turn bad."

"Really? You think I will end up here anyway?"

"No, my job is to prevent that happening." Michiru gripped the phone nervously. She noticed that Eric was aware of her sudden anxiety.

"Okay, just tell me the offers."

* * *

><p>Haruka's day was all right compared to the day before. She made sure all of the new evidence for the next court was ready. Now, even the best lawyer in the world could not escape this. Haruka would win absolutely.<p>

"Detective Tenoh." Haruka turned when one of the uniforms called her name.

"There's someone who wants to speak with you. I think she's Michiru Kaioh, the famous lawyer." He winked at the blonde and ambled away.

Haruka sighed. Today was not all right after all. She strode to the room where Michiru waited.

"I'm sorry I was attending to some business," Haruka greeted Michiru as the aquanette woman stood at her entrance.

"It's okay; I've only just arrived myself." Michiru flashed a smile, neither cold nor warm.

Haruka observed that something or someone was bothering the lawyer.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something important..." Michiru glanced around the area. This wasn't the right place to discuss her matter.

Catching Michiru's gesture, Haruka understood that the lawyer wanted to go elsewhere.

"I was planning to grab lunch after this. We can talk there." Haruka pointed to the cafe in front of precinct.

"Okay, I think that will do. Thanks," Michiru sighed with relief.

They both hit the street and walked to the cafe. After Haruka ordered for both of them, she turned back to the lawyer.

"What is it that you want to discuss with me?" Haruka was straight to the point. She had not finished the day's paperwork yet and wanted to avoid another late night.

"About the trial...the case…" Michiru hesitated.

"Let me guess... you want make a deal with me?"

Michiru nodded weakly. She explained her analysis and conclusion about the case. She told Haruka about her visit to Eric, which resulted in Michiru's certainty about her client's guilt.

"Damn, that bastard sure is a total creep... I said he was definitely guilty for those murderers!" Haruka cursed and Michiru winced a little.

"_Murders_? I thought he only killed one?"

"Our investigation has linked him to another murder case few years ago. He is totally nuts, I'm sure of that," Haruka replied. Their conversation paused momentarily when the waiter brought their order.

"What did you offer him?" Haruka asked. She concluded that the strange expression earlier was due to Michiru's encounter with Eric.

"Standard things that could lighten his punishment…" Michiru lost her appetite and drank only water.

"He will not like it if you fail him." Haruka easily read Michiru's mind.

"Yes, I know. But I don't like to defend a murderer."

"I thought you always do that in your job. Many criminals are still out there because of you and your friends," Haruka said calmly.

Michiru felt like she was just slapped in the face.

"That was very insulting, Detective."

"What? I'm only telling the truth! We detectives do our job well! Hell, we risk our life to catch them! And then you come along with some bullshit and free them again!"

Michiru filled with rage at Haruka's assertion. Her impression of the detective changed again. The detective was a complete jerk, totally a douchebag.

"I'm just doing my job, no different from you. What makes your job more righteous than mine? How dare you!" Michiru stood abruptly and stalked away from the cafe.

Haruka blinked and froze for a moment, thinking about what she'd said to Michiru.

_Maybe that was really stupid._

* * *

><p>Eric continued smiling in his cell. He loved art and continued painting with brush and canvas even in prison. What he did to the kid was neither a crime nor a murder. It was art, beautiful art. How could they treat an artist like him so in these cold cells! They didn't appreciate his artistry, and instead tried him as an insane criminal. <em>It's hard to be an artist in such a world<em>, he thought. Just as Galileo received a death sentence from the church, now he was forced to accept the same treatment.

_It's not fair. The world needs to be taught some lessons._

Eric smiled, touching the brush to his canvas. A very beautiful lawyer that worked for him was now starting to doubt him.

_She will need a lesson too. The world is full of injustice._

Eric hummed a song, his hands continuing to move the brush across the page while his mind was planning for the next step and appropriate lesson for the beautiful lawyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Credits goes to <strong>__**Lita of the Dancing Flames**__**for checking and correcting the chapter**__**.**_

_**I am really thankful for your reviews and alerts! Keep this story alive and leave reviews for me to BREATH!**_

_**PM me for another need, I will reply you for sure.**_

_**(_ _) I will take my leave, more views for faster updates.**_


	3. Make up

I'm happy reading your awesome reviews guys... Really, touch my heart TT_TT

I notice that there are many flaws in my work and stories, because I am still learning the greatest english language. So, I am making efforts here. I will be glad if someone would be like to be my beta. Just PM me.

This is the third chapter from Down into Your Heart. I don't own sailormoon. I only borrow the characters for a little fun here.

o o o o o o o o o o

After stormed out from the cafe with fury, Michiru ran like a fool toward the crowded sidewalk. She hates the detective, attacking her like that while she was in her weakest state. She thought the blonde was the only one she can rely to about the matter. She was wrong. Michiru stopped running, stood in the middle of people and tried to regain her composure. Michiru just realized how far she had been running. Now, her ankles were paying the price, they were throbbing and aching on her heels. Like the day couldn't be worse, Michiru took off her shoes and walked bare feet to call a cab back to the precinct.

Not until a hand grabbed her wrist suddenly. As reflex, Michiru swung her shoes toward the person, expecting an aggressive stranger were attacking her.

"Let go of me!" Michiru was ready to scream for help.

"Hey, it's me!" Haruka dodged from the flying shoes and move to grab the aquanette's shoulder instead.

Michiru surprised and stopped swinging her shoes at instance, she dumbstruck with Haruka's sudden appearance. For seconds there, she forgot she was mad with the blonde.

"What are you doing here? I think you are busy with your righteous job?" She shot a glare to the detective.

"Do not start it, Miss Kaioh. I know I'm a douchebag and jerk, I regret throwing things to you. I'm sorry." Haruka apologized. It need all of her pride to apologize to someone and now she was doing it for the lawyer.

Michiru's expression changed from anger to confuse. She didn't expect that coming. She would be the bad person if she didn't forgive the detective.

"Let go of me, it hurts." Michiru replied back coldly.

Haruka released Michiru's wrist, unnoticed she grabbed her very tight.

"I'm sorry." Haruka's sight fell on Michiru's bare feet. No wonder she had difficulty to chase the lawyer, she ran really fast on those heels.

"Let me take you home." Haruka offered herself to be the chauffeur.

"I'll be fine by myself. I'm fine until you come and speak mean things to me." Michiru desperately defended her dignity from the blonde.

"Are you sure?" Haruka's brow lifted an inch, knowing where the conversation would be going.

"I will call the cab and go back to the precinct then take my car." Michiru declared her plan, she then facing the street waiting for the yellow car pass through.

"You can wait, taxi rarely passing through this neighborhood. You should go to the main street few miles from here. This is because you ran too far, Miss Kaioh." Haruka held back her chuckle and waiting for the aquanette's next reaction.

Michiru didn't want to believe the detective, but if it were true then she has to walk again. Michiru sighed, and turned back to the blonde who still standing on her spot.

"So?" Victory was written all over Haruka's face.

"This because I cannot walk any further than this. I accept your offer." Michiru wanted to rip off the blonde's expression right now. She would repay this humiliation someday.

"Okay, princess. Here." Haruka crouched down, facing her back to Michiru.

"Get up. You said you unable to walk more than this."

Michiru's mouth opened, want to reply back but couldn't find the right words.

"No way." Finally she answered.

"Why?" Haruka asked back.

"People are watching." Michiru looked around. There were some people looking at them like they were watching movies.

"So? It makes me happier to embarrass you." Haruka grinned, looking back to Michiru from her shoulder and gestured.

"Quick, we don't have all the time in the world."

Michiru left with no choice. She would take this humiliation only this time.

"Okay, are you set up there? Let's go back." Haruka stood up after Michiru done circling her arms around the detective's neck. This was Michiru's first time getting a piggyback ride. She felt her face reddened and hotter because unexplainable reason.

"What you had for breakfast?" Haruka murmured on the way back.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"I feel like I am bringing a pregnant cow on my back." Haruka smiled then chuckled. She was lying, actually the lawyer was lighter than she expected.

_She should put on more weight._ Haruka thought.

"That's very rude, detective." Michiru complained, she recalled her weight was decreased 4 pounds last week.

_I will seriously make my revenge_. Michiru promised to herself.

o o o o o o o o o o

"Yo! Haruka! You are late again." Mamoru was doing her paperwork once she got back. The guy didn't even protest about the piles of tasks because he is the new guy in the department. Even though, he and Haruka already make a partner bond with each other.

"Same reason different trouble." Haruka replied briefly and went to the coffee machine.

"The hot lawyer? Wow, my gut telling you guys are going out." Mamoru blurted out without even care to look on Haruka. If the black haired guy caught Haruka's priceless expression from his comment, he would mock her for the rest of week.

"No the hell way. Coincidence then accident followed by huge troubles and misunderstanding." Haruka couldn't even concentrate because Mamoru.

"Really? Sound like a very complicated relationship to me." Again Mamoru made a comment that make Haruka fluttered. This time, her partner caught the scene and smiled.

"I smell trouble and pink atmosphere too…" Mamoru continued with different intention for her partner.

"Shut up."

"You like her! Oh My God! You are in love with our current enemy!" Mamoru went to her fake shocked expression.

"I say shut up!" Haruka threw a mechanical pencil to her partner, Mamoru dodged easily.

"Okay, I won't bring up the topic. By the way, there is a cold case for you. The documents are already on your desk. I took a peek just a few though." Mamoru said as he continued typing his computer.

"This cold case related to our case now. Eric." Haruka opened the files and only took 3 seconds and put it down again.

"The guy sure is a total creep."

"Yeah." Haruka's thought wandered to Michiru. The lawyer had been anxious about her client mental condition. He is a sociopath, everyone know the facts. The thing is, Haruka suddenly worried about her.

The phone rang twice, Mamoru took it.

"Okay, we will dispatch some units to the address." Mamoru replied the phone while his eyes searching for Haruka's. Considered it was an urgent call, Haruka approached him.

"What is it?"

"Bad news and bad news. Which one you want to hear first?" Mamoru hang up the phone.

"The worst one first."

"Eric escaped from custody few hours ago." Mamoru said. Haruka's face went pale and her jaw tightened. They just let a psychopath killer on the loose.

"The next bad news?"

"We believed that Eric broke into someone's apartment after his escape. Some units have been dispatch to this address." Mamoru showed the address to the monitor, and let Haruka to see it.

"Damn!" Haruka cursed then took her badge and gun from her drawer, ready to go.

"We should make a report to lieutenant first," Mamoru reminded her partner.

"Fuck for that! You do that!" Haruka shouted back.

"Whose address is it, Haruka?" Understand with the Haruka's reaction, Mamoru concluded that Haruka knew the address.

"It was Kaioh residence." With that, Haruka went out to her car and drove fast toward the lawyer's apartment.

o o o o o o o o o o


	4. Feelings are set

**I admit that it's rather difficult write this fic and update it regularly, but I will try it at least until next week.**

**This is chapter 4**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>The sky line reddening above the city, the dawn greeted everyone as a sign of the darkness arrival. Haruka drove fast through the street with unbelievable speed. No one dare to yell at her car while the police department obviously written all over it. The call for a case is not unusual for the blonde detective, but this is the first time for her breaking 18 traffic rules not due to catching a perp.<p>

The blonde just wanted to make sure the lawyer was okay. It's simple yet confusing and new feeling for her.

Haruka stepped on the brake as she parked the car nearby another patrol car in the block. She stormed out and ducked over the police line around the building. Again it's a familiar procedure, but Haruka's heart now beating uncontrollably. The feeling of fear, worries, and paranoid overcome her at once.

She stopped her track while she found the figure she had been searching for. Michiru sat on a stairway in the first floor. She was holding a plastic cup of warm coffee and blanket wrapped over her tiny body. Haruka approached the aquanette then kneeled down, leveled herself with Michiru.

"Hey." The blonde detective greeted first. Haruka's eyes were scanning Michiru's head to toe until she went back to look the lawyer's face.

"Hey. So, this is your case then?" Michiru greeted back with her usual compose expression.

"I don't know." Haruka replied honestly. She sat beside Michiru make a few distance so the lawyer wouldn't feel uncomfortable with her presence.

"Are you okay?" Haruka continued. She noticed the trembling in Michiru's body and hands. The lawyer was in shock.

"Yea… This is the first time someone broke in my apartment anyway." Michiru sipped a little her coffee and finally show her face to Haruka.

"I was lucky. When I got here, he was already gone." Michiru said, she hid the shakiness in her voice, she should stay strong in front of the detective.

"I should take you home instead to the precinct." Haruka responded, her jaw clenched like she holding back her anger.

"It's okay." Michiru let out a deep sigh. Today is the worst day in her life, quietly she took a glance at the blonde and realized one thing.

_Is she worried about me? No way, she does her job, that's all. What I expect anyway?_

"You should stay in another place for a while." Haruka suggested. "Until we catch this bastard, you should stay safe."

"I can't, detective."

"Haruka."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Haruka, I prefer to keep the formality less between us. Miss Kaioh."

"Only if you call me Michiru then." The lawyer thought how long she has been wanted to call Haruka by her first name.

"Deal. Now, why you don't want leave the place? It's dangerous."

"Is it your guys' job to keep me safe?" Michiru replied back sharp. She hates it, hate when she trapped in a corner and had to runaway. The arrogance and cold mask she had have been rescuing her from the hopeless situations.

"… I understand. We only capable to let units patrol around this apartment every an hour, if that's sufficient for you?"

_An hour? Anything could happen in an hour_.

"I still suggest you to move to another place." Haruka also didn't like the fact about the lawyer being left alone unprotected. She should get the best, 3 units on her doorway if necessary. However, the police department couldn't waste human resources until further damage occurs.

_Damn procedures_.

"It's sufficient. I can take care myself, Haruka." Michiru enjoyed how the name comfortably spelled by her.

"No, you aren't." Haruka took out her badge and slipped out a card from it then handed it to Michiru.

"Call me if anything happens. I don't expect a call for you tonight, though." Haruka made a contact with Michiru's skin for a second and felt the coldness on her palm.

"I know, thank you."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I will occupy myself with cleaning up my apartment tonight." The lawyer ignored the blonde question.

Haruka wish she may stay for a while, but she only a stranger for the lawyer. So, Haruka stood up and left the place after make sure the uniforms patrol will do their job tonight. She asked them to patrol every half an hour instead an hour. She didn't have an authority to order them around, but she does have feet to kick their ass if they refuse.

Bad cop like a mad dog, that's everyone call her.

* * *

><p>"I know who he is, Tenoh." The cold and threat from the voice tone sent a shiver down onto Haruka's spine. She was in her lieutenant's office now. The situation didn't seem so good while she argued to get to own the Eric's case.<p>

"I am the one who get him last time, it will be no different this time." Haruka's persistence is famous in the precinct.

"We are talking about your traffic record today. You broke 18 rules when you are not even in duties!"

"The case still mine, sir." Haruka responded back.

"What the hell you answer me!" Lieutenant White is the scariest lieutenant in divisions. In the history of homicide, he is the best of best in the job and the one who remain in his ideal while the higher ups are quietly corrupted each other for power. Haruka likes him and admired him, but he is the most difficult ever and treated her like she is trouble maker in division.

"I will keep this record. This is a warning, Tenoh. Once more you create a trouble I will give this damn case to another detective. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Haruka nodded, in the end it has been always her victories. She exited the room and met Mamoru outside. Haruka knew that guy waited for her to finish. Mamoru wanted the case also, for a new guy like him, a big case could help him get a reputation more in the division. Mamoru is not a bad detective, he only had less experiences than Haruka. Now, they are partner and Haruka will treat him like one.

"It's okay. Let's go back." Haruka shot a victory smile.

"Great! I'm hungry? How about a few drinks?"

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Both, come on… few shots won't kill."

"Keep the bottles 'til we catch this guy. I want to stay alert tonight." Haruka refused.

"You wait for her call, don't you?"

"No. Can you just shut up?" Haruka threw a light punch on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Just go there and protect her. I know you want it too."

"Want what?"

"See her bed."

"Have told you to shut up?"

"Yes, But you forget to lock my mouth first." Mamoru chuckled, he always like teasing his partner and see her fluttered face.

"I'm serious. You know that some units are careless doing their job? They won't patrol after eleven, they will go to bar and have some fun."

"I don't know, I'd already threatened them today." Haruka shrugged.

"You really like this girl…" Mamoru concluded.

"I don't. It's just another job for me."

"Why don't you go there and make sure she's safe in her home?"

"Shut the hell up. This is the last warning."

* * *

><p>The lawyer took her time slowly to clean up every inches of her apartment. Imagined how the things there had make contacts with Eric and how close she was to encounter him outside his cells were scaring her greatly. Her mind played back the events today, what if Haruka didn't annoy her and she got home early. She would meet with the sociopath and the rest…<p>

Michiru took a seat on the couch. The damage was minor but the shocks left behind were huge. Michiru opened a bottle of wine which she had kept since a year ago. She had plan on the bottle to open it when she meets her soul mate or her other half. But now is the best time to open it, rather than waiting someone who would never come.

Michiru nodded and sipped slowly. She should relax her mind while stay alert tonight. A stun gun resting on her lap, the only weapon she had to defend from pervert and stalker.

She is facing a killer now.

Michiru finished one glass as her mind traveled to the blonde detective. She had notice the worries and fear in Haruka's eyes, the sudden relieve just because her presence only. She was trembling greatly before the blonde came, but after Haruka sat beside her and spoke casually with her, the fear slowly eased away.

_I wonder why I always feel relax around her. Maybe the badge and authority make civilian like me feel safe._ Michiru thought to herself.

Michiru went to the counter and place the bottle on it. She grabbed out a card she got from Haruka earlier, the consideration to call the blonde already crossed her mind many times. She can't call her unless she's in danger. Michiru wondered, may she call her without reason at all? The presence of the blonde has already enough for her.

Then that thing passed away below a sink in the kitchen. Michiru caught a flash on that thing, followed by a sound from the kitchen.

_No, please… It can't be that_… Michiru swore to herself, and screamed when it approached her.

* * *

><p>Haruka didn't get it. What came into her and found herself in front of the lawyer's apartment. Mamoru's saying about the uni's carelessness got into her nerve and she felt suddenly need to check it herself.<p>

The lamp still on. Haruka saw from her car. She prefers to stay inside her car and wait until the lamp on Michiru's apartment went off. The detective doubted that Michiru able to sleep tonight after the broke in her apartment.

_What got into me?_ Haruka asked herself. Her actions lately regarding the lawyer was not like her at all. Offering to fix her car, apologizing, piggyback someone, and now looking out like a stalker in front of someone's apartment.

That time Haruka stumbled out from her car immediately after a scream echoed from Michiru's apartment.

* * *

><p>She literally stood on the table, holding a frying pan and threw curses to little poor thing. If anyone caught her doing this, no one would believe that she's the best lawyer in the town.<p>

"Go away! I said go hell away!" Michiru hissed and swung away the pan to chase out the thing.

The little thing called a mouse. A brown mouse was walking around Michiru's apartment and seem to take a liking to her. It went away after Michiru successfully threw the pan and scare the thing.

Michiru gasped when she saw the figure that standing on her doorway. She forgot to lock the door, great. But that person has been watching her show with a mouse along this time.

"You saw it?" Michiru avoided Haruka's face, try to rebuild her image and pride.

Haruka nodded.

"The door is unlocked… I think…" Haruka couldn't continue her sentence. She let out her laugh she has been holding in.

"Oh, laugh as your heart content detective." Michiru pouted, she wondered what Haruka's doing in her apartment.

"I'm sorry. The scene just now… was hilarious. Poor little thing."

"Don't you dare to defend that scary thing!" Michiru replied. She folded her arm on her chest.

"I forget you are the lawyer. I'm sorry." Haruka chuckled. "Want me to throw it away?"

"No, just let it be. As long as it doesn't go near me. Why are you here?"

Haruka found herself agape. She couldn't answer Michiru's question.

"I… I just want to make sure you are okay here. Since you don't want to move…" Haruka suddenly seem interested with a stain on the ceiling.

"I am okay…" Michiru began to understand. The detective indeed worrying her, and somehow she found it cute.

"I will go then." Haruka quickly went back to the door before a grip stopped her.

"Wait. Can you stay?"

Haruka turned and surprised with the sudden plea from Michiru.

"Is it okay?"

"I feel safe if you are around." Michiru said honestly. She couldn't bear the insecurity feeling in her heart. Just a minute since the appearance of the blonde, Michiru didn't want the presence to go away.

She wanted Haruka no, she needed her.

"Okay, I will stay."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay folks, that's a lot of it (_ _) Hope you satisfied with this piece. Hahahahahaha… please leave me some reviews guys, so I will know you like this or not.<strong>

**God Bless you for leave me a review.**

**Anyone who want to help me and be my beta please PM me (_ _)  
><strong>


	5. Badass Night

_**Thank you guyz for your lovely reviews. Glad nothing happened between them on the last chapters, but let's see this one. Will something happen finally?**_

_**There are some errors in my account, I reupload this.**_

_**Please R&R**_

* * *

><p>Awkwardness was written all over the room. The atmosphere also didn't help much. Haruka sat on the couch side by side with Michiru. Both had let the silence between them fell in almost an hour. Michiru, being a person who asked Haruka to stay over was sinking into a deep thought. It was a brave step and others would easily misunderstand it as seducing invitation. She is a woman, also is Haruka, but it's not the big problem for the lawyer. In their first encounter, the aquanette had found the blonde was very attractive creature.<p>

Haruka, being a person who just got in to someone's apartment and being a guest in this apartment couldn't find something to say to break the silence. Her eyes directed to the big plasma television in the living room but her mind wandered somewhere. The lawyer asked her to stay, but she tried not to think so much about the request. The lawyer is in the scared state and need someone as a company, it was coincidence that Haruka was the person she met immediately on her doorway. Haruka replayed the last events hour ago, the plea from the lawyer sounded desperate yet needy. Haruka being Haruka, couldn't refuse a woman's request, on top of it, was from a very beautiful woman.

"Do you want a drink?" Michiru be the first who breaks the silence. Haruka startled from her own thought as she looking to the lawyer.

"…yea, drink would be great." Haruka gave a lame answer. She desperately reach her phone, sent a text to Mamoru about the emergency situation herself fell into.

"I have this excellent wine." Michiru took out the wine she drank before.

"I'm driving tonight." Haruka said, she frowned when she read the label on the wine.

_Holy shit! That thing costs about thousand dollars!_

"It's okay, just a little. You may stay overnight if you're too drunk though." Again Michiru unconsciously said with seducing tone in her voice.

_Don't tell me I already drunk because of one glass_. Michiru shook her head to focus pouring the wine to the glass.

"Here, let me help." Haruka caught Michiru's movements were little off, she intended to take over the bottle and pour it herself.

"Ah!" Michiru surprised with sudden contact her hand and Haruka's made, released the bottle a little sooner. The liquid in the bottle spilled over Haruka's white shirt and stained the white fabric with blood red color.

"Sorry!" Michiru squeaked apologizing to the detective. She quickly grabbed a clean cloth above the counter.

"I'm really sorry." Michiru tried to get rid of the red stains on Haruka's shirt. However, the wine liquid won't disappear.

"It's okay, Michiru."

"No, it's not okay. This because I was spacing out and did not pay attention." Michiru replied back, she thought the other way to make up her carelessness.

"Take off your shirt, Haruka." Michiru said immediately.

The blonde needed another seconds to process the lawyer's words in her brain before give a response.

"What?"

_WHAT?_

"Take off your shirt, I will take it to the laundry. You can wear mine instead." Michiru went off for awhile to her room, few minutes after, the lawyer came back with a t-shirt in Haruka's size from her wardrobe.

"You can change with this."

Haruka accepted it as she examined the shirt. How can the lawyer have a shirt bigger than her size? The detective felt like she knew the answers. Of course the lawyer has some boyfriends who loved to spend the night over. The thought make her angry and annoyed, she then took off her shirt.

"Haruka!" Michiru squeaked as she looked the blonde got change in front of her.

"What?"

"You can use the bath room!" Michiru used her hand to cover her eyes as a reflex. She would like to see the scene of the blonde's figure though. However the event and situation cannot be more inappropriate.

"Too bothersome, it's okay. We both girls anyway." Haruka grinned, amused with Michiru's reaction on her.

_Both girls still have chances interested with each other_. Michiru made a mental note for Haruka quietly in her mind.

Michiru put her hands down and see Haruka with the t-shirt Michiru gave her. It fitted in well on the detective's body.

"Whose shirt is this?" Haruka couldn't hold her curiosity.

"Mine." Michiru answered.

"But it's too bigger in you…"

"I use it when it's cleaning time. Night gown won't match to that kind of activities." The lawyer went back set in on the couch. This time she brought some snacks with her.

Meanwhile the blonde felt very dumb for assuming improper things about the lawyer.

_My mind needs fixing. _

"There will be a nice program in this channel." Michiru found the remote and moved to another channel.

"Detective story huh? You like that show?" Haruka settled back, beside Michiru. The atmosphere now loosened and both of them had some topics to talk about. Haruka was grateful to the spilling wine accident.

"I am a lawyer, what? I cannot interested with some badass with gun?" Michiru looked Haruka with daring expression.

"You think men with gun are badass?" Haruka grabbed a handful of sweet popcorn. Michiru felt a wave of relaxation hits her, the stun gun that previously resting on her laps had changed to a bowl of popcorn.

"Nope, I think stubborn detectives with badge and gun are badass." Michiru replied without thinking.

"That's me. So, I am a badass then?" Haruka frowned to the characteristics Michiru mentioned.

Michiru laughed heartily.

"No, Haruka. You are not badass."

"Why?"

"Because you are blonde!" Michiru laughed more, she got her revenge now.

"How can my blonde hair has a say about me being badass or not?" The detective annoyed with Michiru's comment on her but deep down she admit she loved the lawyer's smile more.

"All the badass are brunette, Haruka. It's stereotype on the movie. Blonde has softer side and sensitiveness a lot." Michiru explained, she pointed out her favorite part in the movie.

"Blonde can be a badass too." Haruka defended her specimen.

"Okay, quit talking about badass. I don't want laugh anymore." Michiru was holding her stomach along this time.

* * *

><p>Haruka checked her wristwatch, it's 2 p.m already. The detective looked to the person on her side. The lawyer had fallen asleep about 2 hours ago, and Haruka didn't want to disturb her as she moved slowly to grab a blanket in another couch.<p>

_Screeeccchhh…._

It was low, but Haruka caught the sound. She is a detective, every time she feels a threat or danger, her hand would move to search a cold metal on her hips. She pulled out the gun from its holster fast without a sound. The lawyer stirred in her sleep, travelled her hand to the spot where the detective should be, but found an empty sheet.

Michiru felt someone's hand on her face, blocking airway for her to breathe. Sudden panic attacked her.

"Ssshhh…" Haruka shushed the lawyer from making more sound, she gestured toward the kitchen.

"There's something or someone beside us." Haruka whispered in very low tone, only Michiru capable to listen the detective.

Michiru horrified, she squeaked slowly. She gazed at the blonde and the gun, wondering what the detective gonna do with her gun in her hand.

"Wait here, press 911." Haruka gave her cell phone to the lawyer, her eyes still focus on the movement from the kitchen.

Her hands were trembling, but she did what Haruka told her. Quickly she pressed the emergency line while Haruka approached the kitchen.

"Wait..."

_Don't leave me_… Michiru begged through her eyes. Her other hand flew to grab the detective's shirt tightly.

"It won't be long, I'll be back." Haruka eased away Michiru's trembling hand from her.

_I will surely catch this psycho and kick him back to his cell._

* * *

><p>Everything happened so fast even before Michiru could process it in her brain. First Haruka's voice shout throughout the room, the gun was ready in her hands, only need to pull the trigger.<p>

"Freeze! Eric, I know you're there. Put your hands on your head, get out quietly." The blonde said.

The figure in the darkness made movement after hearing Haruka's voice. Even in the dark, Haruka could smell an awful smell from the person stood before her.

"What a good plan to escape Eric, deceived everyone with an illness." Haruka stepped closer carefully, her eyes examined Eric's hand and body. His hand was holding something, Haruka again pointed out her gun to the psycho.

"Put down that thing. I said, put down that thing!"

Eric smiled, a creepy smile like usual. He didn't care about the detective as his sight fell to the lawyer who still on the couch with pale face. He could make another great piece with those beautiful objects from the lawyer's body. The smile turned to a big grin, his eyes saw undressed Michiru with lust of kill.

Michiru felt her spine shivered, she can see Eric's eyes travelled around her body.

"Don't you dare imagine that, Eric." Haruka's emotion had reach the edge, she never wait the psycho followed her order easily. Haruka couldn't stand the stare Eric made with Michiru, by the quick movement, a turnaround kick impacted Eric's nose hardly.

Eric stumbled and fell, when he fell, all the tools he kept inside his jacket were scattered on the floor. Little knives, scalpel, syringes, razor blades, and some sharps equipment that can slice through human skin.

"You are sick, you know that?" The detective stepped on Eric's hand, prevented him to move further. Haruka's gun now directed to his temple. Haruka's desire was pulled the trigger off and ended all of this, but she's a detective above any else. The images of Eric's victims were dancing on her mind, what makes Haruka more annoyed was this bastard had left the lawyer with scary experiences for the rest of her life.

"You're under arrest for two serial murders and God... maybe more…" The handcuff safely circled on Eric's wrist.

"Now, now detective… do you think you already win this game?" Eric smirked again.

"Look whose hands in handcuff now, you lose Eric." Haruka whispered to him as he pulled up the suspect from the floor.

"The cold cells cannot hold me up for long, detective. You know that. An artist is capable to think some creative ways to escape and survive."

"Let's see how you escape from level 5 prison in a tightly secured mental hospital on isolated island, bastard." Haruka's chance now to smile. She can manage Eric to get the best treatment in there afterall she is a detective with many connections.

Eric's expression didn't seem happy, he perhaps insane but he's a genius and can calculate what will happen if he truly end up at the prison Haruka mentioned.

"I will do this then." Eric said calmly.

Haruka was late, she forgot what a handcuffed person capable to. Usually they use their feet to kick or use their own body to tackle the officer.

That was Eric did to her. Use his body weight to tackle her.

"Fuck!" She flew and landed on the kitchen's floor after her head hitting the wall with a loud thud. Her gun got thrown away from her hand.

Know his time to escape, Eric ran and grabbed Michiru with him. From his sleeve, he still had another scalpel.

"You come with me… miss Kaioh."

That time, a loud bang heard from the front door. In a minute few officers stormed in with guns in their hand pointed at Eric.

"No, you come with us Mr. Eric." Mamoru appeared last, he did process the situation in there. Eric grabbed the lawyer as a hostage and scalpel in his cuffed hand.

"No, I will kill her! Put your fucking guns down!" This time Eric holds the control.

Mamoru sighed, he saw Haruka struggling in the kitchen. From Haruka's position, Eric was unable to notice the blonde, Haruka exchanged glances with Mamoru.

"Put your gun down guys. He got an upper hand here." Mamoru said to the others. He would rely on Haruka's plan now.

Unfortunately, the blonde detective didn't have any plan beside a surprise attack from behind. There's no time to search her gun here, fists would do better in this kind of situation. Fuck her if anything happens on Michiru, she supposed to protect her.

Eric didn't expect a blast from behind. Haruka had connected her arms around Eric's neck as she pulled off the psycho, separated him from Michiru.

Haruka felt a sting on her cheek as the scalpel on Eric's hand slash her before she smacked down the 160 pounds guy to the ground.

"Mamoru!" Haruka shouted.

"I'm on my way." Mamoru came to Haruka's aid. He took over Eric from the blonde.

"I got it, you can release him now." Mamoru said.

Michiru felt her knees gave away on her and kneeled down. Haruka approached the lawyer with worried face.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

She saw the blonde in front of her. The detective was in worse state than her, the blood flowing down from her cheek, her forehead start swelling because the impact with Michiru's apartment wall earlier.

"No," Michiru chuckled as relief washed over her.

"Why are you laughing now?" Haruka frowned.

"Look at yourself detective… I take back what I've said. You are a badass detective." Michiru said.

The blonde could only blush from the lawyer's comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone once said to me, the greatest sin in this holy website is reading the fics without leaving a single review.<strong>

**Reviews are like spirits for author, so please leave reviews (_ _) I love you all.**

_**This one is awesomely long, I wrote this in 3 days and hope this piece won't let you down. The developing relationship will still continue with less tension.**_

_**Thank you for stick up with me here. See you next update.**_


	6. Return Favor

_**Read the author's note in the end, because it's IMPORTANT!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"It's hurt!" Haruka winced when her wound on the cheek made a contact with iodine liquid.

One of the medic team who deal with the blonde detective frowned.

"It only stings for awhile, detective. My 7 years old boy could handle more than this." He said calmly.

Haruka held back another complain. Actually, her tolerate for the pain was high but the detective wanted the medic to give her something for the headache. The throbbing on her head didn't stop and she could guess the swell won't be pretty tomorrow.

"Don't worry, it won't leave scar." He continued.

"She wants you to give her a pain killer…" A voice came from nowhere said.

"I'm sure her whole body would ache by tomorrow." The lawyer smiled to the blonde detective.

_**Haruka replayed the event an hour ago.**_

"Tenoh! Can you explain to me the whole damn thing?" Lt White was in the scene after Mamoru reported about Eric's arrestment. He was angry because his subordinate moved without an order. From Haruka's perspective, it was also a coincidence that she ended up on Michiru's place. She wanted to say back, replied her boss that everything wasn't entirely her fault. Is it a good thing that Eric had already in custody? Why was she being scolded now?

"Lieutenant…" She spoke, but her head was pounding like someone hit her over and over with hammer.

"I think, now it's not the time, Lieutenant." Someone totally unexpected cut off their heat conversation. Haruka found Michiru stood beside her and talking with her boss surprisingly calm.

"Miss Kaioh…" also surprised knowing that it was the best lawyer, who interfered with their conversation.

"Your subordinate here, did an outstanding job protecting a civilian. In this case, it's me. I don't see any flaws in her job, lieutenant." Michiru replied with the court-style.

"Yes, I know. However she also violating some protocols…" said dumbly. Now he understood the complexity every judge had while they are facing the court queen, Kaioh Michiru.

"If it's like that, I think it can wait… Now is not the time to discuss for it." Michiru continued with a final tone that no one would dare to deny her.

Lt. White saw the lawyer then to his detective. He understood her meaning about it's not the time. He caught the pain from Haruka, only this time he would let go the trouble maker detective.

"Okay, but I still want to see you 3 days from now." With that, he left Haruka and Michiru went inside his car.

"That was scary." Mamoru appeared, whistled briefly. He was watching the whole situation.

"And where are you?" Haruka upset with her partner because he didn't even help her in a pinch.

"Saw you already got a rescue there." Mamoru gestured to Michiru, the lawyer pretended not to hear the conversation.

"You should get those checked out." Mamoru pointed out Haruka's cheek and then went back with the rest of his team.

Suddenly Haruka and Michiru left alone.

"Well, thank you there. You really helped me." Haruka said dryly, without the lawyer's interference, her boss would go crazy. She could get a punishment for desk job in a week.

"Return your favor." Michiru felt a chill when the cold wind outside caressed her skin.

"Let's get back inside."

"No… I don't want to bother you. It's fine now, we got Eric, and you can have a nice sleep." Haruka answered. The truth was she absolutely wanted to go back inside. She enjoyed the aquanette's presence around her. Is it her intuition or they both need each other that time?

"Haruka…" There was a disappointment in Michiru's tone and expression.

"No, you won't go back home. Come with me." The lawyer quickly grabbed the detective's arm and pulled her together into the car.

"I would drive you myself to a nearby hospital."

* * *

><p>"What?" Michiru's eyebrow lifted an inch as she realized Haruka was staring at her.<p>

"No, just thinking you are very scary when you are on to something." Haruka chuckled. She was done with the treatment and got the permission to leave.

"Well, I am a lawyer. I have those persuasive abilities. The job comes in handy sometimes." Michiru smiled.

"I believe so." They were going back to the car as Michiru opened the driver seat.

"Where we going?" Haruka frowned. She knew this was not the route to the precinct.

"Back to my apartment."

"Michiru, you know I can't. I have to make a report for tomorrow."

The lawyer sighed, "That can wait. I want to talk to you about something."

"Then do it now." Haruka replied impatiently.

"Do you have to be this stubborn? You get a light concussion and 7 stitches on your face, detective." Michiru recalled what the doctor's advice for the blonde detective. The detective shouldn't be alone tonight.

"So? I've got worse." Haruka rolled her eyes and leaned back on the seat.

Michiru knew the probability getting injured as a detective was very high, but the lawyer still winced when Haruka said the line. The lawyer dislikes the image of the blonde gets hurt.

They arrived on Michiru's apartment after few minutes. The lawyer caught Haruka's uncomfortable expression. She was in pain, but too conceit to admit it. After few arrangements in the kitchen, Michiru approached the blonde with some medications in hand.

"Here, drink the white one then the blue pill." Haruka watched the woman before her with confused face.

"I can do it myself." Haruka shifted uneasy on the couch.

"I doubt that. If I take you home, you will surely ignore the prescription and sleep in pain." The lawyer actually only makes a rough guess.

"It's too bothersome." Haruka gulped the first med without water. She annoyed when the beautiful lawyer capable to look inside her.

"The dressing on your cheek needs changing every 24 hours, and for tomorrow, if the headache doesn't subside…"

"I know." Haruka cut the lawyer's explanation. She had been through this, she knew the procedure.

"What are you playing now?"

Michiru didn't get Haruka's question, "What?"

"You are weird."

"Ah, you mean that I am taking care of you now is very unusual action from me?"

Haruka gave a nod and wishing another explanation.

"This is my ways return favor. Simple." The lawyer answered casually.

The truth was, she only wanted the detective around. She didn't know since when the detective became a great deal for her. Covering someone outside the court, tending the person, desperately seducing the person… this is not like her usual self at all.

"My room is in the left, after finish with your pill you must get some sleep." Michiru said. It only few hours before morning came.

"I think I would prefer the couch tonight?" Haruka surprised with unexpected turn of event.

"No, I was so rude if I let the injured one take the couch."

"Where you will sleep then?"

Michiru looked on the blonde detective with amused face.

"Detective, I have a queen size bed." Michiru again, spoke with flirting tone.

Haruka processed it dumbly, "So?"

"So, you… and… I… will sleep together on my bed tonight." Michiru explained it carefully and slowly, she took the "slow" Haruka as an effect from the blow on her head.

"Ah…" Haruka nodded, understand. She felt nervous suddenly.

"What? You don't like it, detective?" The lawyer was looking for a disappointment on the blonde's face.

"No… No…"

_No the hell way I dislike the idea…_ Haruka thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a little from me in this chapter. Yeah, their feelings are mutual… YES! This is HARUMICHI fanfic afterall!<strong>

**I would like to hear your opinion and reviews guys (_ _)**

**~Peaprince**

_**Okay, What do you like for the next chapter be?**_

_**a. Confession time (who should confess first?)**_

_**b. Another case full of action**__**?**_


	7. Ticking Bombs

**Okay guyz, I apologize with the updates interval. College is suck and I have a mount of assignments!**

**Enjoy the cheeses here. The continuation of the stories is based on your choice on previous chapter.**

**Thank you guys, for your lovely and kind reviews. I am intrigue with your wonderful ideas for this story, keep my spirit up.**

**By the way, for passerby - I heart you too,**

* * *

><p>Michiru woke up when the sun light slipped in to her eyelid. She blinked few times as her hand travelled to the space beside her. It's cold and empty. Michiru got up, registered herself alone in her room. Last night, she was together with the blonde detective occupied the queen sized bed of hers.<p>

_Together with the clothes on, of course_. Michiru thought to herself. Actually, she didn't surprise to find Haruka had left her apartment early. What is it? The cold distance person like her wouldn't accept a fresh connection such as relationship.

The lawyer felt a slight disappointment and let out a deep sigh in the morning. Last night was her first time felt so safe and comfortable in her slumber. Without a doubt, it was because the blonde presences near her. Michiru slid her feet off the bed before she noticed a small white note on her desk.

_I got a call, gotta leave early. I can't wake you up, so I made a breakfast as return favor._

_-ps I hope you don't hate pancake._

Michiru's lips pulled to the side, forming a big smile while reading the note. She headed down toward the kitchen and found a plate of pancakes with strawberry slices on top of it.

_How can she know I love strawberries?_ Michiru took a bite and chew carefully. The blonde detective not only awesome with a gun, but surprisingly she was also good in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"What do we have?" Haruka walked in to the scene. She ducked the yellow tapes then she met Mamoru's glance on her. The blonde put on the gloves, tried to ignore her partner's gaze on her.<p>

"Caucasian female, 24, Jane Doe. Strangled to death. TOD about 10 until 12 hours ago, fresh murder scene."One of the forensic team gave a brief report. Haruka whispered thank you to the man because her unreliable partner avoided her.

"Mamoru!" Haruka couldn't hold it anymore.

"This is not your case, Haruka." Mamoru replied.

"I don't care."

"You should be resting in your home right now. You haven't got the permission to process the scene." Mamoru cleared the procedure once again. He walked around as he examined the body and the place.

"I said I don't care. You need help?" Haruka knew from her partner's look that he needed help badly.

"No. I can handle this little case."

"Really?" Unbelievable tone in Haruka's voice made Mamoru snap.

"Cut the crap Haruka! You were the hero last night! Just give this one for me, if you don't mind?" Mamoru faced Haruka.

"I do mind. I will give a little help in your little case. I am free afterall." The blonde grinned, she walked pass Mamoru and stride on the crime scene. Mamoru knew, this was a loss battle between him and the blonde. He accepted his defeat and paced along with Haruka.

"The murder weapon still missing, we believed that in an open space like this the weapon could be anywhere." Mamoru explained.

Haruka nodded, they are in a park now. The victim wore a red jogging suit and no sign of struggling on her body.

"Rough conclusion, but seems she was meeting someone she knew before she was like this." Haruka proceeded. She smirked and knew her partner hasn't reached that part yet.

"We should wait the Medical Examiner do their job. We will get the answers in 48 hours." Mamoru said. They both watched as the body was brought on a gurney.

"This will be a cold case if we wait those turtles do their job. No offense." Haruka shrugged.

"I know, procedure still procedure. They work the bodies based on urgency list."

Haruka's eyes followed a figure of an officer crouched down near a bench.

The uni jumped out and shout for back up. "There's something here!" He screamed, sounded a little freak out.

Mamoru took out his gun and ran to him, followed by Haruka behind.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked quickly.

"Sir, what do you think is this?" The officer pointed out a black box on the ground. The box was closed, and everyone could hear low ticks from inside.

_Tick… tick… tick…._

Low ticks like a clock ticking.

"Haruka… is it like we think?"

"… yes Mamoru. It is. Now, we have bunch reasons to kick the ME's butts for doing their job quicker."

"Isolated the area in radius 100 yards distance immediately! The fox bomber is back!"

* * *

><p>"The question is… what is the connection between explosive and the body in a murder crime scene." Mamoru paced back and forth thinking and talking with himself.<p>

"The case is homicide. The commander contacted Lieutenant White just now and said that we would work together with bomb squad team and special assault team. What a great combo, huh?" Mamoru again was talking to himself.

"Quit it."

"This case is yours, Haruka. Even Lieutenant gave you immediate order to be a lead detective on this case. You know the fox bombers that well, huh?"

Haruka didn't mind her partner's question. Her brain was working in full speed, she thought about some probabilities about the 2 cases in one place.

"Why don't we start with visiting an old friend?" Haruka got up, grabbed her jacket, badge, and gun.

"Who where?"

"My favorite place in this town." Haruka smirked.

* * *

><p>Michiru finished her court early. She had plan to stop by in her favorite café to buy a latte and some snacks. She wanted to go out with her colleagues after work, but because another appointment, she couldn't. Her plan for tonight was to finish the DVD she had borrowed last week. Alone.<p>

She wanted to cry. The lonely word was something she hates and pissed. The lawyer directed her car toward the city, as she waited for the red light turn to green, her mind wandered to the specific blonde. That was the first time someone made her a breakfast. Pancakes with strawberries on top of it. Michiru smiled, perhaps if the detective had not left a note and pancakes she wouldn't feel like there are butterflies in her stomach now.

_Oh my God Michiru, stop thinking about her_! The lawyer pinched her own cheek and startled with the horns from car behind. She was love sick, if only she could admit that.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Jack, you were his partner. How come you don't know his plan about this?" Mamoru gave more pushes to the young man before him. Jack Elliot was once the prime suspect of fox bombers. It was revealed few months ago that the fox bomber consist of two people work as a team.<p>

"I am still his partner, detective. You think I would give you the damn information?" His shackled hands shifted around above the table. Haruka noticed the unusual habit, Jack Elliot was hiding something.

"How about a trade?" Mamoru sighed, at the moment Haruka stepped up. She took over the investigation.

"Don't play around with me, Jack. You know I'm not that nice type detective…" Haruka grinned, her eyes was looking sharply to Jack's shoulder. Beneath the prison uniform, there was a bullet scar made by Haruka.

Jack didn't even flinch for Haruka's threat on him. He smirked widely, glared back into Haruka's eyes.

"I'm not scared. Anyway, should you be the one who's afraid now? He is not that nice type bomber either." The whisper came softly that only Haruka can listen.

"… Damn you, Jack! Tell me his fucking plan!" The blonde detective had reached her limit, she grabbed Jack's collar and slammed him on his chair.

"Haruka, stop it. You make him happy." Mamoru pulled Haruka quickly before she did anything else.

"… let's go Mamoru." Haruka took a deep breath as she adjusted her emotion. Jack called her amused before he was brought back by the officers to the cell.

"Yeah, Haruka, I will get out from here soon and fast. That's what partner does to each other, right?" Jack chuckled and the investigation ended there.

* * *

><p>Michiru found herself standing in front of the police department. Sure, she had business here as she was asked for details in the previous case regarding Eric. However, it was finished few minutes ago, her eyes wandered through the building as she looking for the detective.<p>

_I am idiot, I am truly idiot, I am 100 percents idiot…_ Michiru chanted the words in her mind. She wanted to leave before someone caught her waiting for Haruka.

"Michiru…" Michiru bumped into someone she wanted to meet.

"Haruka…" The lawyer cheerfully greeted back.

"Ah, I know. You are here for the report in Eric's case right?" Haruka's mood turned 180 degrees. Mamoru noticed her 'I want to kill someone' atmosphere had changed to 'I am very happy to meet here' mood.

"Thanks for the pancakes, they are very good." Michiru smiled brightly, Haruka's heart fluttered a bit and her cheek blushed. If it's not because the damn case, she had enjoyed the breakfast together with the lawyer.

"Are you okay, Haruka?" Michiru caught the red color crept out from Haruka's face. The lawyer's hand unconsciously went to touch the detective's face.

"Actually you aren't cleared for active duty yet, right?" Michiru recalled the doctor's advice last night. If her boss wanted Haruka to lead the case, then it means the case status is emergency or very important case.

"I'm okay." The blonde cleared her throat in order to hide her nervous. She glanced to Mamoru, she didn't want verbally chased him out from the scene.

"What?" Mamoru mouthed, he enjoying the show.

"Go away." Haruka gestured and glared. Mamoru chuckled, he replied back whispered to Haruka.

"Really! Both of you, get a room already!" He laughed full of victory before Haruka kicked his ass.

* * *

><p>Outside the precinct, someone was playing with his binocular. His spot was perfectly fine to watch the interaction of his favorite detective and his friend. He smiled and lifted his backpack from the ground. The wind on the rooftop unexpectedly was refreshing. It cleared his mind and his sights in this nice sunny day. From his backpack, he took out some long metal pipes. It only took him 30 second to build them into a sniper gun.<p>

"Tenoh got a girlfriend, Tenoh got a girlfriend." He hummed along. The target already set, he made full round check before ready to pull the trigger.

"This gonna be fun. Three, two, one…" His finger moved, pulled the trigger off.

o o o o o

**Spoiler for next chapter (yes, our girls from sailor moon will make appearances as well)**

**Reviews guys, I promise next chapter will be next week. (_ _) - Peaprince**


	8. Target

_**I'm a good person. I won't leave you hanging for long. So, this is the next cheese!**_

_**Petiyaka – thanks for your comment in every chapter!**_

_**Passerby – of course you are noticed, here is the sooner update! Hope you enjoy it. 3 you**_

_**Alex – No, I don't want anything bad happen to michiru either.**_

_**Nalia-san – yes, Haru and Michi would be together! They must! Thanks!**_

* * *

><p>Haruka pulled Michiru closer to her the next second she heard the glass shattered. The officers around the precinct had already in move without any order. The blonde detective though, still had chance to shout around the nearby officer about the 8th stories building across the street. High possibilities the shooter was aiming from there.<p>

"Michiru, hey… are you okay?" Haruka immediately checked the lawyer near her.

Michiru only nodded, her head still pounded from the sudden chaos erupted. She looked back to Haruka. The blonde was staring at her from head to toe searching for injuries on the lawyer.

"Haruka, I'm okay!" She said loudly so Haruka would stop staring at her.

"…" Haruka ignored Michiru as she continued her activities. She smiled when she satisfied with the fact that the lawyer is really in good condition. The detective sighed in relief.

"What was that… just now?" Michiru saw the broken glass above her.

"From the fragment of the pattern on the glass, it seems the 40 caliber bullet but it can be anything else." Haruka kneeled down and found the bullet stucked beneath the floor. The precise spot where Michiru was standing before. The detective's face went pale as she calculated the probabilities.

"Haruka? What is it?" Michiru felt sudden change from Haruka's expression. The lawyer shifted a bit further from the detective, but Haruka unexpectedly gripped Michiru's wrist tightly. The aquanette woman winced.

"… Michiru, don't leave my side even for a second." Haruka's cold tone sent a shiver down to the lawyer. Michiru unable to read the look on detective's face.

"Okay… but, Haruka… my wrist hurts." Haruka loosened her grip then murmuring apologize to her.

Haruka took out the stray bullet from the floor then put it inside her pocket. Without letting go the lawyer's from her guard, she pulled Michiru to the lift inside precinct.

"Follow me." Haruka's tone softened but her eyes still cold and distant from Michiru's perspective.

"okay." Michiru answered in reflex. She didn't know the sudden turn of events were bad or good. The obvious thing is Haruka would be with her for this minute and the next hours.

* * *

><p>"He got away. That bastard wants to mess around with me." Haruka slammed the desk hardly in front of Mamoru. The lawyer sat on Haruka's seat jumped a little. She surprised with the violence Haruka did to the poor table.<p>

"I'm sorry Michiru." The blonde almost forget that the lawyer was with her.

"Let me take a look that bullet." Mamoru asked. He knew that this case was eating her partner alive.

"40 caliber, but something seem off." Mamoru did some test with the bullet. It was too light for the normal 40 caliber and the destructive ability seem less than usual.

"I know, the inside. There's room inside the bullet shell." Haruka pointed out.

Michiru watched and listened as a good audience. This was not the first time she witnessed how the police, especially the detectives did their job. However, she found herself captivated with the blonde's fast thinking and reaction. In this situation, what should a lawyer like her doing to help? She also didn't understand the reason behind Haruka's action to her.

"Yeah, Haruka you always right. There's something inside. The shoot was meant to deliver this thing." Mamoru pulled out a thin white cylinder which actually a mini scroll paper from the bullet.

"Think this is a message. You want to read it?" Mamoru gave out the scroll to Haruka.

"By the way, Haruka… this I want to ask… why you bring the lawyer here?" Mamoru whispered carefully.

The blonde detective's brow twitched with Mamoru's question.

"She was the target… or almost. I don't know what the shooter motive, Mamoru… we will figure out from this thing we found."

Mamoru nodded to his partner. He was actually happy with the fresh atmosphere the lawyer brought in with her to the room. The homicide division was almost like hell when there were only stinks old people around. The only woman in there was Haruka, if she could be called like that.

"Keep your eyes in their socket, Mamoru… I know what you're looking at." Haruka reminded her partner or threatened him. Haruka realized that his eyes were all over on the lawyer. Not only him, but the other detectives in the room did the same like Mamoru.

"Ouch, too protective aren't you?" Mamoru didn't dare to face Haruka.

"Shut up." Haruka glared, but she ignored him when she opened up the scroll. It was a really small paper with really small writings.

"I need help here."

Mamoru reacted first, he gave Haruka a magnifier.

_Hi again, Detective…_

_Do you like my present on the park this morning? I hope you like it, I went all the way to murder someone and make a little explosive just for you. Don't worry! I have more presents for you, I guarantee it's more interesting than the first. Happy festival!_

_PS give my regard to your girlfriend. She is damn cute!_

_Cheers_

_The FOX_

* * *

><p>"Haruka, I can go back by myself." Michiru didn't want to add the blonde's concern. She already had a very difficult case to solve.<p>

"There is someone other than the insane Eric wants to harm you, Michiru…" Haruka responded in hurry. She opened the passenger door for Michiru.

"I will ask an officer to return your car tonight. I will also make sure that there are 2 patrol officers stand by in front of your door tonight." Haruka gestured so Michiru would go inside to her car.

Michiru must admit that Haruka's taste for a car was very outstanding. A Porsche, Michiru didn't want to know how a detective salary could cover up the expense for a car like this. For the lawyer, this was only another point the detective had. Plus point anyway.

"Is that too much?" Michiru waited until Haruka done put on a seat belt.

"There is a killer and bomber outside wants to harm you, I will do my best to prevent that happens. So, no… it's not too much." Haruka replied. She turned on the engine and prefer to drive safely for the time being.

Michiru knew what the state emotion Haruka experiencing now. It's anxiety. The lawyer was glad that the detective was so protective to her. However, it wasn't enough. Michiru needed more data to find out that the blonde had in fact, attracted to her.

_What am I thinking?_ Michiru felt ashame to herself. In this kind of situation, it's not her place to think about romance and selfish thought. She was in danger, her mind wandered about Haruka's words to her before they exited the building.

"I'm sorry, Michiru. It's my fault that you are dragged in this case like this… I'm deeply sorry." That time, Michiru noticed the tension on Haruka's body, the seriousness in her expression, and exhaustion in her eyes.

That moment, Michiru wanted to hug her badly. If the embrace could heal and ease away the stress from the detective, she would do it to comfort the blonde.

She wondered what the detective's thought about her. Michiru shook her head, tried to chase away the idea from her mind.

"Hey, are you okay?" Haruka asked, she worried with the lawyer.

"I am okay! Why you are asking?"

"You're grinning, smiling, and then shake your head many times you know?" Haruka glanced to the woman beside her.

Was she like that? Haruka would think she got suddenly insane because of the shooting trauma.

"No, it's just… I am thinking about something." Michiru shrugged.

"Really? It must be something fun then, you are smiling a lot." Haruka said softly, she was glad that the lawyer didn't traumatize from the event just now.

_Yea, I'm thinking of you…_ Michiru answered quietly in her mind.

Few minutes, they were arrived in Michiru's apartment.

"We are here." Haruka parked her car below a nearby willow tree.

"… What will you do after this?" Michiru asked curiously, she knew that the blonde mostly would chase down the suspect.

"Catch him of course."

Michiru bit down her bottom lip nervously. Her mind played the scene where Haruka must chase the suspect in a dangerous dark alley full of bomb trap. This case wasn't a simple murder case, she heard that a special assault team also involved here. Michiru drove out the bad thought away from her head and flashed a smile to the blonde.

"Good luck… then." Michiru said weakly. Realized, there won't be nothing she can do inside Haruka's car, Michiru opened the door and hopped out.

Before she went inside her apartment, she knocked the window on the driver side.

"Haruka… please, be careful." Michiru spoke to the blonde, she hope her plea reached to the blonde. She truly hope the blonde successfully solve the case without any scrape or injured and alive.

"Always." Haruka responded with a brief hand wave.

Michiru then walked away from Haruka and went inside to her apartment. Unaware of Michiru, the blonde was actually waiting until the lawyer had perfectly locked the apartment's door.

* * *

><p>"Haruka, someone here wants to meet you." Back at the precinct, she stride along the division and found that she had so much works to finish.<p>

"Who?" If it was someone unimportant she would eliminate him or her from the appointment list. The big case really devour her time and life.

"The chief from assault team." Haruka nodded, this was the first time homicide and special team would work together. Assault team was a special force formed by government to deal with enormous crime such as terrorist and international mafia. It's an elite team in outside the department. For Haruka, elite team means bunch of arrogance and selfish people who get some cool weapons and special authorities from higher above.

In addition, she and they should work together.

"She waits in lieutenant's room." Mamoru said.

"She?" Haruka surprised to the fact that the chief was a woman.

"Yeah, she, her. She's hot." Mamoru continued.

Haruka proceeded the hot Mamoru said is sexy or pretty or slutty bitch type. The type like that how can be a chief for assault team?

Haruka rolled her eyes, prepared for whoever she would deal with. She opened the door after impatient knocks and a voice answered from inside.

"Hello, lieutenant." Haruka greeted her boss first. She saw the back of the woman Mamoru was talking about.

Long black hair in a ponytail. From behind, Haruka estimated that the woman was unexpectedly younger than her.

"Cut the crap, Tenoh. Sit." With the "sit" order, the lieutenant mentioned about the only chair left in the room. It was the chair Haruka hate the most, it made her back hurts when she leaned her back on it.

"This is the chief of assault team you will work with. Build the bond, we have the same suspect here." He gestured briefly. Haruka again, rolled her eyes. The lieutenant told her to cut the crap, but he himself was full of crap.

"Detective Haruka Tenoh, right?" The chief woman greeted first. Haruka turned to get a better look of her.

"Yes."

"I am Rei. Rei Hino. Just, call me Rei." She introduced herself with friendly manner. The blonde detective had no other choice except doing the same.

"Okay, Rei. Call me Haruka. Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Other senshi appear! Yes I pick Rei because she is my most favorite senshi with the most awesome element in the show.<strong>_

_**Note : I don't know when the next update will be, so I update this piece faster than usual. Hope you satisfied enough with this. Again, please reviews! I love you when you are leaving some sweet words for me.**_


	9. Game Starts

_**Okay the delay for this chapter is long. I admit that. My life has been a roller coaster and now I think it's time for this story get a chance today.**_

_**Passerby - hahaha, I know you will notice this story. Spidey sense? LOL. Oh yeah, your sweet words like cookies I love that!**_

_**Ph1n3 - Do not worry, you will see their interaction more in the chapters ahead!**_

_**Keeper Aki - wow, are you okay now? Glad that this story makes you feel better ^^, cheer up! Intelligence team? No, but maybe with the other names,**_

_**Petiyaka - Michiru is fine under Haruka's eagle eyes! hahahahahaha!**_

_**Thank you guys for your reviews, You make my day.**_

* * *

><p>Haruka and Mamoru gave a brief explanation about the case. How a bomb found in the crime scene together with a woman's body. Mamoru helped Haruka about the shooting this morning in front of the precinct. The perp had gone overboard with throwing a direct challenge to police.<p>

"I believe this is personal to you, detective." Rei stated based on the matter of fact. The bullet and the tantrum letter for the blonde detective had become enough evidences for this case.

"Me too think like that. Elliot had set his eye on me ever since I got my bullet in his shoulder. I hurt him and now his partner wants me. That's why I want to end this soon."

Rei nodded, her eyes back to the case files she has been holding.

"How about the body? " The chief assault team asked. Neither Haruka nor Mamoru explained about the murder.

"Our case is the first priority by now. It's time for those turtles give the result about the body." Haruka replied.

Their head shot up when the door in the room opened. A woman worn a white coat appeared elegantly with a perky smile decorated her beautiful face. Everyone can see the expensive dress behind her lab coat and her rich blonde color hair make that woman looked like a Hollywood actress lost in the middle of police department.

"We are not turtles. Please clarify that statement. And, I get your results for you, detectives if only you read the text I've sent to you and push the elevator down to the morgue… 3 hours earlier." She walked in and the atmosphere suddenly filled with the strawberry scent.

"We are busy, thank you." Haruka seem didn't get affected with the woman arrival and continued with her initial investigation with Mamoru.

However, Rei stared with confusion overwhelmed her. The blonde woman caught the expression and found it cute. She cleared her throat loudly, and extended her hand to the chief woman.

"I apologize. I am Minako Aino, the head of Medical Examiner here." The perky smile appeared again accompanied with the playful wink. No one ever expected someone like her that more deserve participated in a beauty pageant was actually cutting up the dead bodies in the morgue.

Rei reluctantly shook the hand.

"Ah, I'm…" Rei hasn't introduced herself yet when Haruka cut her off.

"Minako, cut the tease. Must you flirt with everyone in this precinct?" Haruka said after watched the interaction both of them.

"Detective, you are so rude!" Minako pouted and stormed out from the room but not before she gave a gesture to Rei to call her.

Mamoru chuckled and whispered to Rei. "I swear they are a blonde sibling."

Rei saw her palm and discovered a little piece of paper with numbers on it.

Mamoru and Haruka smiled amusingly witnessing the puzzled chief woman.

"The COD is strangulation and disconnected the airway to the lung. This Jane Doe has no any other injuries except an old scar on her perfect biceps. She was an athlete. That answers our question why she was jogging last night before her death." Mamoru read the report.

"Our bomber has a side job as a strangler. What is it? What's his purpose?" The other blonde was pacing around the room nervously.

"Isn't it because he wants his partner released? Sooner or later, he wants to express his ultimate wish with the dramatic bigger crimes he plans out."

Haruka looked at Rei, she had make a good point. This guy only wants attention, a fun and narcissist bastard.

"That's right. Let's buy some time with this move."

* * *

><p>He had planned all the steps carefully until the details. This time, his moment would not be interrupted by Elliot. He is a nuisance, a hindrance for him for making this huge plan. Of course he will ask for Elliot in the exchange. Working alone turned out to be boring. However, he promised himself when Elliot back, he will be the boss.<p>

"Done." He hummed along watching proudly to his creation. This ain't a common explosive.

"This will be a damn great firework but before that, let's make some calls and operate some of my little cute plans." The computer before him blinked, show the delivered email sent to the government institutions in the same time.

* * *

><p>The works are piled up into the small mountain. Those are mostly the cases and the court she must attend. Instead, she asked her assistant to do it in her behalf. Michiru sighed.<p>

_3 days._

It has been 3 days since the shooting incident and 3 days she had been inside her apartment. She got trapped in her own apartment. The 2 police officers stand by outside didn't help either. 2 days ago she got a call from the blonde detective, asked her to not come out and took some time off from works.

She put so much thought about the call, thinking that Haruka would visit her during her quarantine days. However, not only she hadn't visited her but she also didn't contact her anymore. Now, her feelings only contained anger and annoyance. How long she must wait and stay here? What she could do was only following the development of the case through the television.

2 days ago, Haruka held the conference about terrorize in city. She surprised that they decided to tell the public about the bomber on loose. From there Michiru also caught the exhausted detective being abused with journalist's questions. Michiru wanted to scream and yell at those crickets with cameras to stop questioning Haruka, but she unable to do anything here.

_The worst part is… I miss her so much. How come a human longing for another human until this point? I want to meet her, no… hear her voice is okay… either way I could explode here anytime._

Michiru dialed Haruka's number.

_Hey, this is Detective Haruka Tenoh. I apologize I can't receive your call in this moment. Leave the message or your number so I can call you back…_ beep.

Michiru wanted to throw the phone over her living room but manage to hold it. She had to get out from here. At least she wanted to preoccupy herself with the work. What she was doing right now was the dumbest thing to do. Yes, she would get out. Who cares what the officers outside would do to her?

* * *

><p>"Tenoh, you've got another message." The detective passed along 2 papers on to her desk. The division had turned into a chaos in the past few days.<p>

"This time in the plaza 10 o'clock on the hall." Haruka read loudly so everybody in the room can hear her.

All of them look at the current time, Haruka knew what would happen after this.

"We got 20 minutes, set out the unit nearby! Secure the area and do the emergency evacuation immediately!" Haruka turned to the radio in her hand. Rei's voice can be heard from the receiver.

""Haruka! Focus! I will meet you there!" Rei closed the connection.

The situation changed from chaos into the hell of abyss. What can they do in 20 minutes? In the last 3 days, the time that the perp given to them had been decreasing and decreasing. At first the bomb was set in 3 hours then 2 hours then… it's like a countdown itself.

The video footage, the strategy for remarkable areas in the city were no helping at all. This guy always find the way to escape and make another threat. The thing is… the threat always real.

Haruka felt herself being pulled by Mamoru to the car. This time, she had no energy left. She hadn't sleep in 3 days and slowly but surely get eaten by this case.

"Haruka, look at me. Hey, look at me damn it! After this finish, I want you to take some time off and spoiled yourself together with that hot lawyer, alright?" Mamoru shook Haruka's body so he got her attention. This damn case had messed up with them. Mamoru was sure if his partner could collapse anytime at the moment. Some little encouragements could help in this situation.

"Shut up." Haruka sighed. The mention about the beautiful lawyer had somehow made her mind focus once again. The blonde detective realized how much she missed her ocean scent and blue aqua hairs closer.

"No, you don't want me to shut up. Keep thinking and you will get refreshed in no time." Mamoru chuckled and repaid by soft smack to his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Is there anything you need, miss Kaioh?" The officer outside greeted her warmly.<p>

"Yes officer. I want to get some fresh air…" She stated to the man. She surprised with the friendly greeting from him because the officers with her usually grumbled and cursing each other.

"I believe you hate staying inside alone, right?" He replied with the best smile.

Michiru blushed, this officer was a new guy assigned for her.

"Where is officer Jenkins?" Michiru asked, usually there were 2 officers in her apartment. Now, she only found this Mr. Nice guy with cute smiles.

"He said he wants to eat donuts." Mr. Nice Guy shrugged, he looked at Michiru's eyes.

"You dressed beautifully today, miss Kaioh. I am sure you want to meet someone while getting some fresh air?" He caught the "busted" expression from the lawyer.

"Someone once said… curiosity can kill the cat, officer." Michiru avoided his eyes.

Really, even though he is cute, Michiru would prefer officer Jenkins that standing by on her door instead this Mr. Nice Guy. He was annoying and brought the creep everytime he smiles. Officer Jenkins was bald and fat although he loved grumbled about the diet he has been doing…

"Wait…" Michiru felt something was off.

"Why he want eat donuts? He is on diet! The sugar and calories in donuts can easily increase the fat in his body…" Michiru stared at the guy who still smiling.

"He… doesn't eat donut? I forget to ask him… well, I will never talk to him again anyway." guy took out something from his pocket.

Michiru gasped, she was late to make a quick retreat. The next thing she knew was a short sting on her back and suddenly she was going limb. The lawyer joined the darkness as she collapsed to her apartment floor.

"Your time is running up, Tenoh. The actual game begins now." He grinned evilly, lifted up Michiru from the floor, stepped over the officer's body he had killed before.

He hummed along the tune of his victory.

* * *

><p>Reviews are cookies ^^ I love them and make me addicted<p> 


	10. Down into Your Heart

Guyz, I know the long wait is annoying. I really apologize, somehow I got caught up with some subjects and events in my school never mind about some preparations for scholarship enrollment. This story needs update and I won't let you down. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, again you all rock!

**Petiyaka - you have been awesome with your reviews (fastest one) and guess nicely from the start. However, I still want to surprise you...**

**James Birdsong - You are great and awesome too!**

**Keeper Aki - glad to hear that you've been better. I agree! They are really good pair (Rei and Mina, I mean) if you are interested, you can check some of Reimina fanfic that I wrote.**

**Passerby - You are always the sweet one ^^,hahahaha, Haruka sleek big gun you say? Let's just see. Very kind of you saying that, I am taking care myself just fine and update as fast as I can. I think it will be great if you sign in while putting your reviews so I can get personally reply you through PM. Just a random suggestion (^v^)**

**Tripower - a huge bowl of cookies for you too then ^^, yaay. I'm glad you finally put the review, I know the feeling when you are stuck with a wonderful game (kinda happened with me too), I'm sorry for the lazy update (_ _)**

**Ph1n3 - Thanks for your wonderful reviews! Have a nice day for you too!**

**Vientocorcante - You are rock as the 50th reviews.**

**Thank you guys, I love you all who read and giving this full-of-flaws-story a chance. This is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>The central plaza was a huge shopping center located in the middle of the city. It loaded with some facilities that make the place the most favorite spot for people to spend their holiday and their money. Today is Wednesday and even though in a working time, the place would be usually full of people. Commonly they were the ones who out for lunch in a break time.<p>

Haruka walked in to the plaza. The busiest center on the town now is like a graveyard. No one except her and some officers lurking around in that area. The area already secured from civilians and had been categorized as code red. The blonde detective immediately found the figure she had been looking for. The chief was giving orders to the unis. Haruka knew the situation. They only had a couple minutes before the explosives blow up the building.

"Haruka." The raven-haired woman greeted her briefly before turning to another that likely her subordinate in assault team.

"Where's the bomb squad team? They aren't here yet?" Haruka was scanning the room.

"They got trapped in the highway. Haven't you heard the news yet?" The anxiety in Rei's eyes had enough describing how the dread evolving in the past minutes.

"There was a bomb planted below the highway bridge. It went off eventually when the squad passed on it. That guy, whoever he is… he is playing with us and enjoying it." Rei said, scream and shouting to the delta team on the third floor of the building.

"Tell me if I'm wrong. Don't tell me that the bomb…" Mamoru caught another concern in the amethyst eyes.

"We haven't found it yet." Rei quickly replied. Haruka's mind had some scenarios that were going to happen if this continues. She believed that the raven-haired chief had already thinking about them too.

"We should get out from here, Rei." Haruka whispered in a low voice.

The chief looked back at the blonde, Haruka caught it as a big determination.

"The bomb squad had gone, detective. The authority of this case has practically fall to me. I have my subordinates spread out in this 7th floors building plus 3 basements to search the explosive. We can't get back now."

Haruka sighed, she knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Trust me, chief. If you don't retreat now, and the bomb goes off, there will be more casualties in our side. That fucking bastard demand our lives, the polices. He wanted us dead, fail, miserable, victims. We aren't heroes, Rei. We are just human that doing every best effort we can to beat and catch the bad guy every single day. So, I am here as your friend, if you think me like one… begging you to abort this mission. I know this guy, he will win if you are keeping this on." Haruka composed and restrained herself from punching the chief woman before her if those punches can snap her out back into the realities.

Rei stared at Haruka. The blonde hit some points that had bothering her from the start. In previous occasions, the explosives had laid in bare that everyone can see and had easily discharged by the bomb squad team. The situation now is far different and complicated. She risked herself and her team if this continues. What she is doing right now just an effort to prevent him defeating her ego and pride.

"Abort the mission. Retreat back to the secure areas. I repeat, abort. Abort the mission for searching the bomb and retreat to the secure areas." Rei talked over with her radio.

Mamoru let out a relief sigh and saw his blonde partner got a phone call.

"I just get this one first." Haruka gestured to her cell phone and disappeared into her car.

"Detective Tenoh speaking." Haruka got on the line. She got a gut feeling that this will be bad.

"Hello again, detective. Do I need remind you about your remaining time left? It is 3 minutes… oops, 2 minutes and 57 seconds and keeps counting down as we are speaking." The cold creepy voice talked with enjoyment.

"You and your sick game need stop now…" Haruka hissed in annoyance.

"Do not angry, detective. At least not yet. I still have some surprises waiting for you… but I find it is not interesting if I don't get you here witnessing everything that's gonna happen. No fun." He whispered the last word evilly.

"I will catch you, wherever you are. If I can't, I will kill you on the spot. I have been sick with your lame jokes, they aren't funny at all."

"Detective… what I said about not being angry? I want you keep your anger for me later. I want to see your shock priceless expression, not your fury in your eyes. Me and your girlfriend will be sad looking at those exhausted and frustrating eyes… right? Miss Kaioh?"

Haruka was dead on her track when Michiru's name being mentioned. She clutched her phone tighter. This ain't a threat… his threat always real though. Haruka didn't want to gamble on this one. This is a game for him.

"Where are you?" Haruka didn't realize that her voice tone had changed to the ice cold tone that can send a shiver to everyone who listen it.

"There… there… where's your shock expression, detective? I kinda disappointed here."

The blonde detective noticed that she was being spied on. She finally saw the nearest surveillance camera in the end of the street. That bastard had hacked on government's cyber securities to get her. Haruka was wondering how can a genius like him become twisted like this. She suspected that almost all geniuses had twisted minds.

"I will show you my best shock expression and we will have a nice conversation about it too. Maybe we can exchange pictures while I shot your head dead and blown up those sick brains of yours." Haruka replied without joking tone. She is serious now, more serious than the past days. She perhaps exhausted and a little dizzy because her lack of sleep. However, she was certain that she still capable to bring a bomber down.

"I love it when you are angry." He chuckled over the phone.

"Tell me your damn location." Haruka turned on the ignition of her car.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back in the plaza…<strong>

Mamoru took his phone, he didn't have intention to answer it when he saw the name on the screen.

"Yes? What is it, Minako?" Mamoru half grunted, this had to be something important.

"Call me a queen of the dead." Minako smirked and sound so cheerful over the phone. Mamoru exchanged glances with Rei for a second and mouthed Minako's name to the chief woman. Mamoru swore that he saw a little blush crept out on her.

"Okay, Queen of the dead or whatever. Me and Rei don't have time in the world, just tell me what you've got." Mamoru spoke impatiently.

"I found something on our Jane Doe, a simple DNA that most ME's would ignore it. Wait, you are with Rei? Don't tell me you are handling the bomb plaza case!" The usual perkiness in her voice had changed to the horror and worried tone.

"Yeah we are on it. What DNA, Minako…?" Mamoru asked once again.

"Her DNA I mean… our Jane Doe is another Elliot. She is Sarah Elliot, the sister of Jack Elliot, our prime suspect… or was…" Minako sounded like she was typing something over there.

"We don't have database related their history, however the DNA can't lie. I believe that Jack Elliot doesn't know that his little sister had died… he has been careful along this time, it's tragic when your only and loyal partner betrayed your trust." Minako stopped when she opened the data about Elliot family.

"Let's we talk about the Elliot family. They have 3 children. 2 sons and one daughter. Ring the bell there? I have a feeling about the son beside Jack. James Elliot, the youngest of the three. Since I cannot find any possible suspect in here, I bravely assumed that the one we are dealing is James Elliot. Yes, high possibility that he is the one who set up the meeting with Sarah and killed her, he also the one who teamed up with Jack and created the explosives together…" Minako explained her analysis. She opened the database that restricted for even the government department. The one Minako opens was a lead in the federal files.

"Oh my God…" The blonde ME gasped on the screen of the computer. This day couldn't be worse anymore.

"What? Minako, what is it, tell me?" Rei that had been listening in the past minutes was scooting closer to Mamoru.

"I don't believe it! The federal agents have released Jack Elliot from custody! The decision is the matter of secret related to the current cases." Minako read the explanation on the screen and uttered her disbelief. "Why don't we get a notice about this?" Minako shouted. Being a medical examiner for the past years and working with Haruka as the lead detective made Minako understood the procedure of federal agents to them.

Everything is a secret. The priority is the highest order from above. Haruka would not like this.

"Where is Haruka?" Mamoru hung up the phone. Rei shook her head, they were too preoccupied with the bomb location.

"I have bad feelings about this." Rei saw the vacant spot where Haruka's car had parked a moment ago.

"I will go find her." Mamoru said.

"You need back up." Rei nodded.

"You handle the things here… I got this one." Mamoru ran to another police car.

That moment a huge explosion filled the horror behind them. The 7th stories plaza, the left wing area had gone and turned into hell with fire and smoke.

"Damn…"

* * *

><p>Haruka arrived on the old factory building. Why every criminal chose the creepy building as their headquarters? <em>Perhaps it has something to do with their twisted mind<em>. Haruka thought to herself. She brought her gun up and ready. When you got invitation to someone's party on top of it, a bomber's party… you must ready for the possible outburst around.

Haruka jumped out when a grenade was thrown directly to her.

"Welcome Haruka." His voice greeted her together with the sound of explosion. The blonde detective smirked.

"What way to welcome a guest…"

"I love the surprising party, you don't know?" Haruka got up and aimed her gun to him.

"Where is she?"

"She is inside. Actually she is watching us through that camera. I don't like your gun pointed at me, Haruka. Why don't you put it down and give it to me?" His grin widened when the blonde detective obeyed his order. This is too easy.

"Say, Haruka… let's play a game." Haruka frowned when he called her first name.

"I never like your game…"

"But you don't have choice here… I set up some explosives in this building I can activate them whenever I want to… oh, your girlfriend is inside by the way." He smiled full of victory. Haruka knew that she wasn't in advantage here. She had to accept the game offer for Michiru.

"What game?"

He enjoyed the tension on Haruka's face before opening another door. Jack Elliot appeared with his orange jumpsuit, the prison uniform."

_What the hell? How can he be here?_

"I got my freedom this morning, detective. Federal agents are easier to deal, they are understand their position." Jack looked at his partner.

"May I start, James?" Jack asked while stretching his hand and neck.

"You have 10 minutes to win the game, Haruka. If you win, I will let your girlfriend go, never mind I will give you information about the biggest firework I have planted on the other side of the city. You guys can never outsmart me, you know." James turned on his countdown.

* * *

><p>She had acknowledged the fear. Yes, she knew it. The horror and dread experience overwhelmed her whole mind and body that resulting in trembling and heart beat elevated. The fear because of insecurities and what might happen to her dear life. She knew it, and now she feels it.<p>

The first thing she realized was the darkness. Slowly when her eyes had adjusted with the black pitch, she registered what had happened to her. She was attacked in her own apartment. That guy disguised as a police officer and attacked her with some electric mechanical tool. Her hands and feet were tied up to the chair she was sitting on. Her mouth was gagged with some clothes, leaving a bad taste lingered on her tongue. She was tied, gagged, and confined in a little dark room of nowhere. She is scared, confused, and disoriented.

_Haruka._

From the mini screen before her she watched the blonde somewhere was talking with a man. The man was the one who brought her here. How can she forget the creepy face like him? Michiru gasped in horror when Haruka jumped out from a grenade that meant to her. This matter was more serious than she was predicted before.

_Haruka!_

She spelled the blonde's name inside her thought. Just mention her name and she gained a little courage to process with the situation she fell into. Haruka would come, rescue her. Because that always happens in the crime show she loved to watch every night. The detective always gets his girl, they always win because they are the good ones.

_Who cares about the soap opera? I have to get a grip myself! I don't want to be that distressed girl hopeless and can do nothing. I will save myself! If I fail, Haruka will come or at least someone will help me._ She is the best lawyer in the states! There must've been something she can do! She will get out of here and meet with Haruka outside.

Michiru winced when the wires that tied her hand cut her wrist every time she tried to move.

_I can bear the pain._ These wires she had to get rid off from the damn thing and search some help before her kidnapper came.

* * *

><p>"5 minutes, Tenoh. I enjoy this very much." James kept checking over his countdown. His brother, Jack got the upper hand on the game. The game here, means fight. It was amusing because both of them fighting for something that can never be obtain.<p>

"I know what's in your mind, James." Haruka got up on her feet once again. This was the third time she got knocked out to the ground. Jack Elliot was a guy with a well built muscular body that weight almost 180 pounds and almost 192 cm tall. The blonde cannot over powered his strength, she had been dodging but surprisingly Jack also had dynamic and agility better than her. This guy is a fighter. No way she can win without her gun.

"Even though you win this one, there's nothing you can get Jack. I know you aren't the type that obeys others. You are the strongest, I saw you years ago. You held the control not being controlled. What happens now, Jack?" Haruka tried another approach. Taunting him slowly.

"Shut up, detective." Jack threw another punch to the blonde's face. Haruka ducked under it but cannot avoid his kick that landed right on her chest. Haruka got thrown backwards, her back crashed with the adjusted wall behind her.

"I hear something cracked…" James grinned. 6 minutes.

Haruka felt pain shot through her whole body. Seems her right hand which she used for a shield before had broken, but she didn't have time to pass out here and now. Jack is angry, looked like she got a vital point there.

"What James promise to you… Jack? Are you sure you will get it after this?" Haruka had difficulty to stay conscious.

Jack got angrier, this time he turned to his younger brother. There's a doubt in her eyes.

"James, are you sure Sarah is okay? Are you sure that you don't tell her about what we are doing right? She has given up her dream as a runner! I want her to look at me not as useless brother!" Jack approached James with a great speed. James still keeping his smiles with him.

"Don't worry, bro. She is fine and will never know about these things." James reassured Jack as he patted gently his brother's shoulder.

Everything is now clicked in Haruka's mind.

"She's dead, Jack. Your sister is dead, James killed him. We found her body 4 days ago on the park together with the explosive. Whatever you are fighting for now is gone." Haruka successfully stood on the ground. Her right hand fell limp beside her body.

"Do not hear her! You know that police always deceive us, Jack. They never understand our feeling! Sarah is fine!" James took Haruka's gun and gave it to Jack.

"Take this. If you don't trust me, your brother who sharing the same flesh and blood with you just shoot me. But, if you trust me… shoot that detective who had ruined our life from the beginning Jack." James whispered.

Haruka gulped nervously. _How can this game became like this? Wait, unless that James had predicted firstly about the outcoming of the game… no, he couldn't do that. The game ended with a gamble for both players. In this case they were me and James. Jack was only a toy for James while the real player is him. That bastard had wanted this scenario._

Jack accepted the gun and looking at Haruka then James.

"Choose, Jack. Get rid of your enemy in your life." James smiled. His gaze fell onto Haruka. This is his victory.

Jack lifted the gun and aimed at the blonde detective. Haruka didn't move, she just looked at Jack wishing that he got her message, hoping that he will trust her instead his evil brother. True that they were enemy, however the obsession that built between them had overpowering the common trust. Deep down inside Haruka, she knew that Jack unable to trust James.

The shot rang out twice and then silence followed.

* * *

><p>Michiru took a deep breath and concentrating all of her energy to break free from the wires. Her wrists hurt very much, yes. She was too preoccupied with the show on the screen. They were beating up her detective<em>. Her detective, yes<em>. How long Michiru was thinking about Haruka being her only detective? She shook the chair hard to get away but her effort is futile.

"Don't move." A voice echoed in the room. Michiru frantically seek the source of the voice. It was came from the corner of the room where the door should be.

"There's someone inside." Another voice replied. Michiru finally knew that the voices came from outside.

"Break the door!"

"Don't! There are explosives connected here, if we forcefully open the door it can blow away the entire building!" Now a woman voice echoed. Michiru didn't know who they are behind the door. The thing that clear is they are here to help her. She pushed herself closer to the door.

"Hold on, sweetie. We will get you out from here." The voice reassured her. Michiru can only nod, the help finally came. She turned to the screen that showing Haruka and 2 men. The situation turned from bad to worse. A gun pointed at Haruka. Michiru witnessed the horror when the shot carried out.

* * *

><p>There was no pain came. The impact she expected didn't arrive until she opened her eyes. There's blood. So much blood. But it came from the person before her. They are James blood. Jack double shot James deadly on his head, make half of his skull scattered around the pavement. Haruka turned his gaze from James body to Jack Elliot. She predicted but never expected the guy to trust her.<p>

"He is adopted. He never shares the same blood and flesh like me and Sarah did." Jack said calmly. He looked very composed even after he shot his own brother. Jack turned to see Haruka.

"She is dead, right? Sarah, I mean." His eyes reflected the deep sorrow and grief. Sarah was the only one he had after his family left them.

"I believe so. She was an athlete that had old scars on her biceps. The M.E said that type of scar wouldn't allow anyone to be able to run fast anymore. I heard your stories about her. She didn't have any sign of struggling means that she knew her attacker. Guess it was your brother." Haruka explained.

Jack grinned. "I knew, detective. Feds have told me everything." Jack reached something from his collar and threw away a small device.

"I promise them a cooperation to bring James down. I accept it with a condition that me myself the only one who will punish him." Jack gestured to the body near them.

"The feds didn't care about the result as long as the bomber stops his actions."

Haruka didn't believe that someone who has been her biggest enemy actually allies with the FBI.

"Why you are accepting his game? Never mention about broke my arm before?" Haruka sighed, her left hand asked back for her gun in Jack's hand.

"gimme back my gun."

"I had to convince James. But, I admit that it was fun fighting with you. I did your hand so we are even now." Jack threw Haruka's gun to her while exposing the bullet scar on his shoulder to Haruka. That scar was made by the blonde detective.

"Criminals like you talking about even…" Haruka smirked, holstering back his gun. She noticed that some agents had surrounded them and cuffing back Jack.

"We haven't done yet… there are still bombs somewhere in the city…" Haruka said to the nearby agent.

"We took care of them already. The explosive in memorial park had been deactivated by him." The agent pointed to Jack's direction.

"I am more genius than my brother FYI." Jack saluted the blonde for the last time before he went back to the back seat of police car.

"HARUKA!" The blonde turned to the familiar voice. The aquanette lawyer ran in full speed and hugged the blonde detective tightly.

"Are you okay?" Haruka let go of her and examined the lawyer's physical condition immediately. She noticed the deep cut along her wrist.

"That bastard deserved a second death for doing this to you…" Haruka looked at Michiru's hand with regret overwhelmed her.

"I am doing this to myself Haruka. I saw you from a screen monitor, the fight, and… oh my God… what happen to your arm?" Michiru caught the odd angle of Haruka's right arm.

"Broken but it's fine." The blonde replied quickly. She covered her groan with a forceful smile.

"Nothing's fine with a broken bone, detective. I see you are in pain there." Michiru took Haruka's good arm and pulled the detective with her.

"You need medical attention immediately." Michiru pushed Haruka to one of the EMT's near the scene.

"Ouch, you are so bossy for someone who became a hostage moment ago."

"Don't you dare to start…" Michiru snapped. She didn't believe how normal the situation had turned. The horror and fear had passed, now the only thing left is Haruka.

"Careful, will you?" Haruka shouted to the medical team that was tending her arm.

"Seem like a clean break, but I think you will need a light surgery in hospital, detective." He got used to for being shouted at by stubborn detectives.

"What, no way! Can you just pop those back in place?" Haruka grunted. Michiru couldn't help it and wince while Haruka mentioning about the scary procedures.

"These are broken not dislocated. You still need surgeries. Take a deep breath, detective." The EMT placed an oxygen mask to Haruka's face.

"What the hell is this?" Haruka suddenly felt loopy and sleepy.

"It can help you with the pain. Everyone, get ready to transport!"

Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand until the blonde fell asleep. After Haruka closed her eyes, Michiru whispered to her ear.

"What can I do to you? I already fell deep down into your heart, Haruka…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys… this awesomely long and can be a final chapter or not? Give me review and let me know what you are thinking! Okay, the next chapter will be the last, or I will give more if you want more.<strong>

**Who do you think should confess first? Michiru or Haruka? The same question but important for me. Again, reviews are cookies and I love cookies. (^ v ^)**


	11. Aftermath

Okay, of course I will give the resolution chapter. Ideas pop out in my mind, the idea of harumichi fanfic become partner-in-crime also tickles me a bit. First, I want to thanks all the reviews~

**Passerby and the wonderful passerby - Okay you reviewed this story twice! Thanks! Double cookies for you ^^ oh, always heart you too.**

**Keeper Aki - You should read them! Reimina rocks! I will still put some chapters in this story, so enjoy them!  
>Petiyaka - I know what retirement means! LOL! XD<strong>

**James Birdsong - thanks, you are cool too~**

**Nalia-san - They will be more than friends, definitely. This is HARUMICHI afterall.**

**Ph1n3 - Yeah, Haruka deserve holidays and maybe a cute lawyer as a bonus. LOL.**

**Chr - Don't worry, this is the next chapter for YOU!**

* * *

><p>Everything turned back to normal. Two weeks after the incident that shook the city. The case closed, the bodies buried, the remains rebuilt, the loss would be remembered. No matter how much the grief, how pain it feels, life must continue. Human tend to forget, that characteristic somehow helping them through the shadow of the past. However for someone who cannot, they only left with two options. Fall deep and dwell in it forever or fighting it.<p>

"What the hell are you doing, Haruka?" Mamoru surprised when he saw his partner was lurking around the precinct. Mamoru knew that the blonde didn't get the clearance yet for active duty.

"I am a guest, see? Visitor in peace." Haruka showed a visitor ID to her partner. She felt ridiculous being banned out from her own office.

"Then act as a visitor." Mamoru huffed, he caught Haruka was observing some cases through the computer.

"I am not doing anything!" The blonde pouted, her pride hurt.

"What? You are searching for a way to ask a girl out from google?" Mamoru guessed, he put down his warm coffee and walked to see the monitor closer.

"How do you know?" Haruka replied innocently.

"I'm a detective, Haruka. I thought you have already asked her out, it has been 2 weeks for Godsake!" Mamoru pulled a chair closer to his partner.

Haruka didn't answer. This type of conversation wasn't really appropriate right now. So, she switched the topic.

"What has been happening here while I was out?" Haruka asked. Mamoru opened his mouth but was cut by the sound of footsteps approaching them.

"Ah… Hi, Haruka! I don't know you are back today!" The perkiness could be detected from 2 yards perimeter. Wherever this person going, she always bring cheerful aura around her. Minako has the appearance like a supermodel, personality like a comedian, and a job of butchering dead people. Talk about uniqueness…

"I haven't get clearance yet. Hi, Minako." Haruka turned around. She didn't ready for the maximum cheerfulness Minako brought.

"Good morning, Haruka." Another person came up behind the medical examiner. Haruka only needed seconds to process the scene before her. Rei, the chief of assault team came together with Minako, the medical examiner.

"Morning, Rei…" Haruka shot a look to Mamoru, confirming if her suspicions was right. Mamoru only grinned.

"I must go down to the morgue now. I have 3 bodies to process today…" Minako checked her wristwatch before looking at Rei.

"See you at lunch, Rei-bear…" She flashed a smile and ran to the elevator. She never caught the blushes crept out from the chief's face.

"Ah…" Haruka nodded as she got the evidence. "Rei-bear…" Haruka chuckled.

"Please… don't." Rei begged to either Mamoru and Haruka.

"Don't worry, Rei. My partner has the same problem with you too." Haruka glared at his partner to shut up.

"Same problem?" Rei tilted her head, didn't get what Mamoru said.

"Chick, love, problem, complicated, how-to." Mamoru hinted the keywords to Rei.

"Ah…" Rei nodded after a long pause. She had understanding expression toward the blonde detective.

"Can you stop making that face? We aren't stuck in the same situation! This still one sided feeling, not like you and Minako…" Haruka stopped while she heard Mamoru huffed and Rei coughed a little.

"What? Am I wrong?"

"Haruka? Even blind people can see that Michiru has a crush on you!" Rei said.

"Yeah, the way she looks at you like…" Mamoru couldn't find the right word.

"Like a lover… unless you are her cousin or something…" Mamoru continued.

"What? But… she didn't say anything!" Haruka frowned, her mind busy with some flashbacks, recollected what had happened in the past two weeks. She and Michiru spent the time like a best friend not more or less.

"Haruka, you really don't understand heart of a lady…"

* * *

><p>Michiru finished the trial early, her days have been well compared than 2 weeks ago. She rested on a couch inside her office. Her body was tired… No - not just her body, her heart and her mind also ached. Her life had been a roller coaster ever since she met Haruka. She remembered the event 2 weeks ago. The aftermath followed after the blonde out from a light surgery.<p>

**Michiru's POV**

"_I get a cool cast here on my arm…" those are the words Haruka said to me and her fellow officers._

"_Don't be so cocky there. I heard that you gain a month to rest?" One of the officers said. Mamoru glared at him, Haruka supposed to know the information after this, not now. Now, the blonde will go to berserk mode. _

_A month is a long time._

"_Are you kidding me? A month? It's just a cracked arm and captain gives me a month! Crap!"_

"_Hey, calm there. First, they are broken not cracked. Second, within a month Jack Elliot will get his trial, captain wanted you to sleep through it and concentrate." Mamoru reassured his friend. I personally agree with his words._

"_Damn." Haruka murmured. Haruka now looked at my direction. I didn't know what went through inside Haruka's mind, after that Haruka asked everyone left the room._

"_Michiru, stay. I wanna talk." Haruka asked me. Then, I sat on a chair beside the bed._

"_Long day…" Haruka said after Mamoru closed the door._

"_A penny for your thought?" Haruka looked at me. There are worries, concerns, and some feelings that I unable to describe in the detective's eyes. Haruka asked me what I am thinking while myself didn't know and not really sure what is it._

"_I survived. You survived__."__ I said with low voice._

"_This is how the final goes, you know? Everyone fine in the end. However, we will never know what shadows that left after bad things passed. Tell me." Haruka found my hands and gripped them with her good arm. I took a deep breath._

"_I was scared. Yes. But, I am not scared anymore now. There are memories, I am sure that I will remember this day for the rest of my life…"_

"_Those aren't good… they are horrible memories, Michiru. You must forget it. Sometimes I feel that my existence only brings harm to you." Haruka's grip tightened. I saw her knuckles turned white, there were angers and regret in her words._

"_No, no… Haruka." I replied quickly. How can the detective thinking like that?_

"_Don't you dare to say that… the opposite happens. Your existence has been keeping me safe."_

_After that they left the silence took over. Neither of them talked and I fell deep with my own thoughts._

Michiru wondered, when the blonde got her clues? Michiru waited… waited for two weeks for Haruka to take initiatives. Michiru had thrown hints like winks, gestures, and other million clues that very totally obvious. She already gave a green light and what Haruka only need to do is step on the gas.

* * *

><p><em>Shit happened<em>. The term is Haruka's favorite. Shit happened and another shit followed. That's perfectly what was happening to her. She didn't get inspiration and motivation what to do and suddenly the aquanette lawyer showed up in front of her. Haruka was late to make a quick escape and Michiru caught her while she was discussing _things_ with Minako.

"I thought you are still in off duty." Michiru frowned. Then the lawyer realized what the blonde was doing. Haruka was talking with a beautiful blonde woman. The woman wore a white coat like doctor and a beautiful dress beneath it. She was like a sexy hot supermodel.

"I thought you still have the trial…" Haruka replied.

"The trial is finished… I am here because Capt. White wanted to meet me." Michiru glanced at Minako's direction.

"Ah, this is Minako Aino. Our medical examiner… Minako, this is Michiru…" Haruka introduced.

"That Michiru!" Minako smiled cheerfully, again her perkiness went off. "Haruka loves talking about you!" Minako cooed, she winked.

"If you don't mind… I have someone waiting for me. I left Mr. Jo's chest open and gonna stitch them close." She waved to Michiru, retreated herself. Minako maybe perky and cheerful but she isn't clueless. She knew when a war was going to happen.

"I thought you are home, resting?" Michiru's brow lifted, a sign for a question that must be answered.

"It's boring. I don't know how to spend my day without my job." Haruka answered honestly. She left out the part about her love research in google.

"That woman just now… Miss Aino… she is beautiful." Michiru said calmly. She waited for Haruka's reaction.

"Yeah, she is the weirdest medical examiner the departments ever have. You never know how she is when she cuts up dead people like a butcher… never mention about her clothing style…" Haruka shut up noticing the changing expression of the lawyer.

"You like her…?" the question hung on the air for awhile. There was a pause between them. Haruka's jaw dropped, how Michiru can assume like that?

"What? No no no, she just unique, yeah she is beautiful but… why we have this conversation? I don't like her romantically way if that's what you mean."

Michiru went quiet. She had a thought that she and Haruka could be more… well, more than this.

Haruka felt the lawyer didn't seem to believe her words.

"Michi… I swear it's not like that. Hell, I've been looking for a way to ask you out for a date in a way of manner. Yet you are here looking at me like I am totally douche guilty." Haruka murmured frustratingly.

"What?" Michiru asked.

"What what?"

"What you just said?" Michiru asked again impatiently.

Then Haruka realized she had let out the secret.

"I've been searching for a way, method for asking a girl out. You know a date… in this case the girl is you." The blonde sighed. She never thought the situation would turn out like this.

"This is not romantic at all… I should've brought roses or chocolates or make poems… What I've done…." Haruka cursed while talking to herself.

"Yes?" Michiru said.

"What?" Haruka's head shot up and her eyes found Michiru's. Whenever Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes she always found herself drawn into them.

"I said yes. I will go to _our_ date tonight." Michiru continued. She smiled, circling her arms around Haruka's neck. She didn't need flowers, chocolates, and poems. Right now she needs Haruka and only her. Michiru poured out her feelings with a simple yet loving kiss on Haruka's lips.

Her green light was noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>No, yes… there will be another last chapter. Reviews are cookies…R for Review and C for Cookies!<strong>


	12. Just a Kiss

**Okay, once awhile I want to give a shot for a song in my head. They all keep playing on and on until an idea pops up. I also notice that fanfiction has changed the appearance a little bit so we can upload the image as a cover for our story on the story list. That's good!**

**The wonderful passerby - Thanks! Next time, you should put the bathroom as your priority! XD**

**Nalia-san - Me too, I will give you more harumichi fluff in this chapter!**

**Keeper Aki - I haven't think about the sequel, but I have millions idea bout harumichi fanfic. I don't know how and where to start!**

**Petiyaka - Yeah, she not a player in here... or maybe it's just because the girl is michiru.**

**Ph1n3 - Thank you! Oh I flattered here :D I love Reimina pairing also ^^**

**Chr - Of course, all my readers are my heroes including you! I will give you and the others cookies and this special chapter again!**

**About the cousin reference, I am an Asian so, I grew up watching Harumichi as couple no less or more. When I learned about how they make harumichi as cousin in US, I feel like "WHAT THE HELL!" Hahahahaha, so yeah. For those who still thinking they are cousin, they should watch the Japanese version with eyes open!**

**I don't own sailormoon and the song**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a Kiss – Lady Antabellum<strong>_

_First date_. The word brought horror to the blonde detective. It took her everything to confess and now here comes the other terror. Haruka knew, sooner or later she would face this situation. Michiru never ask for it, she had been very understanding in these past two weeks. The lawyer patiently waited for Haruka to deal with some problems left after the bomber case. Now everything is back to normal again, the odd only about Haruka and Michiru officially are a couple now.

An awkward couple.

Haruka never been good in doing a relationship. First, because she is a cop and second because she IS a cop. She didn't put so much effort to build connection with another human and that's the reason why she is what she is now.

However, Haruka wanted this relationship now. She wanted Michiru and everything about her worked out until the point they were called an end. So, she would make tonight the night for them.

"How do I look?" Haruka turned to her partner. Mamoru was asked to help Haruka special for the night. He had been a fashion advisor, motivator, and simply best friend for supporting Haruka to get the girl. Mamoru grinned, he satisfied with his piece of work in front of him. There stood Haruka perfectly like a prince and a gentleman. Any woman would fall for her, well and some guys maybe.

"Fantastic, sexy." Haruka was ready to protest the sexy word from Mamoru.

"We still have some time preparation before you pick her up." Mamoru felt something was off with Haruka. Just a little detail and his partner would be perfect.

"Why I forget this important thing!"

"What?" Haruka frowned. She undo 2 buttons from her collar in order to breath.

"Roses, baby." Mamoru chuckled, gave Haruka a thumb up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lyin' here with you so close to me<strong>_

_**It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe**_

_**Caught up in this moment**_

_**Caught up in your smile…**_

30 minutes later, Haruka was standing in front of Michiru's apartment door. She hid her nervousness by humming some uncertain tones. When she heard the clicking of unlocking door, Haruka's posture became suddenly stiff. At least for 3 seconds because after Haruka saw Michiru, everything went blur and she didn't care anymore about anything.

Here stood a Goddess.

The moment when their eyes met, Haruka knew everything is gonna be fine. No, everything will be great.

"Ah, hi." Michiru reacted first. A blush crept out from her beautiful face. Haruka recovered her mind and replied her greeting.

"Hi, you too." Haruka answered dryly.

From a thousand answers… she chose hi you too?

"Are they for me?" Michiru pointed out a bucket of roses in Haruka's hand.

"This? Ah, yes…" Haruka handed the roses which Michiru accepted it gladly. She disappeared into her room and back a moment later with a purse in her hand.

Haruka smiled, she offered her arm to the lawyer.

"Mind if I ask where you will take me, detective?"

"I have my own agenda." The blonde chuckled. They went to Haruka's car. The blonde opened the passenger door for Michiru.

"Wow, I think chivalry has died." Michiru stated jokingly.

"It's not a chivalry, it's an honor for me to escort someone as beautiful as a goddess."

"Smooth. You are surprising me, detective."

_**I never open up to anyone**_

_**It's hard to hold back**_

_**When I'm holding you in my arms**_

"How do you know?" Michiru whispered. She took a deep breath and felt the winds caressing softly on to her face. The moon shone brightly. The reflection of the moon could be seen clearly like twin yellow balls. One on the sky, one inside the water.

"How do I know what?" Haruka sat beside Michiru. After a brief dinner and 2 glass of wine in an Italian restaurant, Haruka drove along the coast. It's not surprising when the lawyer asked Haruka to stop the car and grabbed the chance to feel the night air on the beach.

"How do you know I love this place very much?" Michiru turned her gaze to Haruka.

"Because every time I see you, you remind me of the ocean. It brought a nostalgic feeling and I came to like it."

Michiru smiled wider. She stood up and took off her shoes.

"When I was 6, I loved this game." Haruka saw Michiru began to do some stretching.

"Let's make a bet. I will be the first who reach that huge black rock over there."

Haruka stood up, standing side by side with the lawyer, she grinned playfully.

"What will I get if I win?"

"Whatever do you want as long as it's rational request. The opposite will do if I win." Michiru answered.

"Okay… I'm on."

Michiru ran off first, the blonde realized second after that Michiru had stole the start.

"You can say one two three first…!" Haruka shouted, she easily catch up with Michiru.

"I do not intend to lose." Michiru replied, she knew she cannot beat the blonde if she was serious.

Michiru used her last resource, she tackled the blonde to the side until Haruka connected and soaked with salt water. A splash sound followed with Haruka's surprise gasp filling the night.

"Ooops." Michiru couldn't hold back the urge to laugh. Seeing the detective wet and struggled to get up. Haruka groaned when she used her previous injured arm to support herself. That time, Michiru stopped her laugh and ran to the blonde's side.

"I'm sorry, are you okay? Is it hurt?" worriedly, Michiru checked the blonde's arm and made sure there was no damage on it.

"I'm not okay." Haruka pouted like a child. "give me your hand." Haruka asked.

The lawyer thought Haruka needed help to get up, but unexpectedly the blonde pulled her off to join her in the water.

"Haruka!"

"What? Now, neither of us win." Haruka chuckled, satisfied with the result. She never asked more with the scenery before her. Michiru even more beautiful under the moonlight.

The lawyer had noticed Haruka's gaze on her. She held her breath, closed her eyes when Haruka's face came closer to hers. She waited for this, Haruka didn't know… but actually the lawyer had dreamt of all of this since the first time they met.

Michiru opened her eyes when the expected touch never come.

"It's late. Let's go home." Haruka said softly.

_**We don't need to rush this**_

_**Let's just take it slow…**_

* * *

><p>The drive home was quiet. Each of them knew what happened at the time. Haruka had somehow managed to hold her urge to take the chance. Call her crazy, but she was the type who treated a first date as first date.<p>

Or it was just a reason of her fear to Michiru's rejection.

Haruka doubted that Michiru will refuse her, however if it happens Haruka couldn't bear it.

"We are here." Haruka said, turning off the engine.

Michiru needed a minute before she could face the blonde.

"Want to come in?" hesitant, the lawyer spoke.

"Next time." Haruka flashed a smile. Politely she cupped Michiru's face and planted a kiss on her forehead. The blonde noticed the lawyer's sigh.

"Good night."

"Good night." Michiru got out from the yellow Porsche while Haruka watched her retreating figure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know that if we give this a little time<strong>_

_**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**_

_**It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right**__**…**_

Michiru was disappointed. Totally lost and utterly defeated. If she didn't know Haruka better, she swore that the blonde only playing with her heart. Unfortunately, she knew Haruka. Michiru knew who Haruka is. The detective wasn't a person who would go all the way without considering her part. Even with all the green light Michiru had given to her, Haruka still waited until the lawyer certainly sure about her own decision.

What a gentleman Haruka is.

Michiru rolled her eyes, she was walking out from the blonde's car. She could feel the burning gaze on Haruka's eyes. The detective held back her desire just like she was.

Michiru didn't need a gentleman tonight. She only needed Haruka, a badass blonde detective that had snatched her heart away and drown her into the feelings of devastated love.

"Damn it!" Michiru spun around from her track. She ran back to the yellow car, to Haruka.

_**Just a kiss on the lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

_**No I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

"Michi?" Haruka surprised when witnessing the lawyer went back into her car.

Michiru loved the way Haruka called her with a nick name.

"Haruka, answer me. Do you love me?" Michiru shot a question to the startle Haruka.

"Of course yes." The detective didn't even blink. "Why?"

"I need to get these things done. I've been waiting. In my whole life, I have never been the one who wait, but I'm waiting you." Michiru took a deep breath before continuing.

"I've been wanting you, Haruka Tenoh because I madly and completely falling for you…"

"Michi…"

"So, just kiss me and get the things done. Kiss me like I am the one who own your heart, kiss me like you own me…" Michiru snapped.

"Michi…" Haruka cut the lawyer softly with her lips. The kiss was brief but it was enough to make Michiru stunned.

"You are ruining my plan, you know that?" Haruka sighed, smiled widely. She would give whatever Michiru wanted for the next date.

_**So baby I'm alright. **_

_**With just a kiss goodnight.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-The End-<strong>_

_**A/N: this is the end of the story, guys. I apologize for the long interval update. I'm trying my best to write this fic while ignoring my other assignments. So, yes… because I love you all.**_

_**I have a plan to make another Harumichi fanfic maybe in the near future. Thank you all for sticking up with me, I hope you have a nice day. (_ _) ps. Don't hesitate to PM me if you have or don't have something to talk, I love new friends!**_

_**With bunch of loves and cookies - peaprince**_


End file.
